Web of Lies
by DaronwyK
Summary: Severitus Challenge Fic: Old secrets bring new hope for The Boy Who Lived, and an old spy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world are the property of JK Rowling and I will put them back when I'm done borrowing them.

A/N: Well...after ten years away from the fan fiction world I am going to dip my foot back in and see if anyone likes what they read. Answer to the Severitus Challenge. Translation of inscription: In watchfulness thus you will conquer

Web of Lies

Sirius was dead. Three words that changed his whole life. Harry was lying across his bed at number four Privet Drive, thinking of the events that had led to the death of his only remaining family. His throat closed up at the realization that it had been his fault. All his fault. He hadn't listened to Snape, hadn't applied himself to learning Occulmency nor even really taken it seriously. And what was worse, he could have gotten everyone killed. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. They could all have been killed, needlessly.

Harry stood and walked to the window. It was late and a moon was hanging low over Little Whinging. He made himself a promise. He would never endanger anyone, ever again. And he would do whatever it took to prepare himself. His head dropped and rested against the glass. As ever...he was alone.

His birthday was a surprising break from the monotony that had become his life here in Surrey. He was greeted by owls, presents and letters. He sat up reading each and every one. First came the ones from Hermione, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then he was surprised to get letters from Neville and Luna. There was also an envelope with his name written on it in elegant looping letters. He paused over that letter and after a moment opened it.

_My dearest one,_

_If you are receiving this letter, then you have reached the age of sixteen and I am not there to see it with my own eyes. The war has taken several dark turns my darling, and made the writing of this particular letter all the more important. It is likely that what I have to reveal to you will come as a great shock and you may not believe it. _

_I loved James with all my heart Harry, but sometimes love is not always constant. You will understand this as you get older. And while I regret my moment of weakness__,__ I will never regret that it gave you to me. What I am trying to say is that you are not James' son as you likely have been told all of your life. When you were born I cast several spells on you so that no one need ever know of my indiscretion...something I am ashamed to say. I wove blood spells to make you resemble James in any way that you might have actually resembled your own father. Those spells will begin to lose their potency tonight. It will be gradual my son...and I hope you can be patient to see your true face revealed. _

_I have sent a letter to your father, your real father__,__ also to be delivered this night. I will not risk committing his name to paper in case this falls into the wrong hands, for it would be his death. All I can say is that he will find you my love. Please, forgive me. _

_All the love in my heart,_

_Lilly Potter_

_Ps: Enclosed is a locket that your real father gave to me when we were still in school. I Hope that it will help you find him. I wore it next to my heart from the day he gave it to me. Now I pass it to you._

Harry found the locket in the envelope and held it in his palm. It was very old, intricate scroll work over the surface and a heavy antique chain. He opened the locket to find two inscriptions. One was very old, tarnished with time and in latin. In Vigila Sic Vinces. On the other half was another insciption...newer. It read 'While I breath, I hope.' Harry closed it and slipped it over his head and stroked it against this heart.

He tucked the letter safely in his trunk and after looking through his other gifts...none seemed to matter to him. He put the books, quidditch cards and poster away and nibbled at the little cakes and candies that had been sent along.

Harry woke the next morning, head thumping a little as the daylight streamed in through the windows. He was looking forward to the coming weeks, his family was leaving for a family trip to France. And naturally the 'freak' was not coming with them. They'd left him groceries and been very clear that he was not to be seen in the neighbourhood, and if he damaged the house he'd hear about it. Harry rolled his eyes a little and looked out the window, seeing the family piling into the car. He waited until he saw the car disappear down the street and then smiled and left his bedroom, whistling. For a few weeks he would be free to do as he pleased.

He went into the bathroom and stopped, squinting a bit at the mirror. He looked...different. It was nothing he could put a finger on, it was something subtle. He traced his jaw line and decided that it had to be the enchantment wearing off, like his mother's letter had said. His mother. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know what to think. His whole life was a lie, and he had no idea who his father was, if he was even alive. He didn't want to but there was a tiny spark of hope inside that maybe...just maybe he wasn't an orphan anymore. Maybe his father was still alive, and he might not be alone.

In the dark rooms of Spinner's End a man sat in front of his fireplace, face set in lines of shock. A letter lay on the ground beside his chair. It had been short, and like everything about Lily, sweet. He closed his eyes and felt the tears gathering there. All of the guilt and pain had come back and hit him like a hammer between the eyes. His beautiful love, his friend. The letter was running through his mind, over and over. He could almost hear her voice speaking to him.

_My love,_

_If you are reading this, it means I am gone. There are so many things I wish I had been able to say to you, to explain. I'm writing to ask for your forgiveness. I've done something that I am ashamed of. I've hidden your son, our son, from you. When the threat of the dark lord took hold and we were forced into hiding...I realized that I was with child. Our son. I used blood magic to hide him, make him look like James. But as you know such magic does not last forever. Our son will be starting to change, and he is alone...or worse with my sister. Please Severus, however angry you are with me for not having the courage to leave James...help our son. I've sent a letter to him explaining the changes that will start today, and that James is not his father. Your own identity is not known to him, but he has my locket now. _

_Help him, and try to forgive me. _

_Forever,_

_Lily_

Severus stood and paced, mind racing. If Potter...no Harry, was his son and the magic was wearing off, he could be in more danger than ever before. With the Dark Lord returning he was under closer scrutiny than ever. But it did present an...opportunity. He headed up to his bedroom and packed many things, and shrunk them down. He needed to work fast, and get Harry away before anyone learned of what was happening. He dressed as a muggle and then knelt, prying a floorboard up and pulled out a picture. Harry would need proof. It was him and Lily. He stroked her laughing face in the picture and then slipped it into his pocket. He had work to do.

Ok, There it is everyone. Please Read/Review. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the insightful reviews, encouragement and helpful criticisms.

Severus was not the kind of wizard that was prone to rash action. He liked to plan and prepare for any eventuality, it was a practice that had kept him alive this long. The affair with Lily had not been rational, or even remotely advisable. He closed his eyes as the memories of those short months flooded through his mind. They were usually locked away in the farthest corner of his mind, bricked up behind the walls that kept him sane. She'd begged him to run away with her, far from the fighting and the death, but when he'd refused she'd gone back to James and he'd fallen even farther into the darkness. He'd lived in the dark so long he knew it had stained his very bones. His hand clenched tight around the now empty coffee cup in his hand.

He'd never doubted that Harry was James' son, not until last night when that letter had appeared. He'd never thought a single piece of parchment could shake him, but it had. He'd sat in that chair for hours, trying to absorb what had been said. He knew one thing for certain, he needed to protect his son...and not just from the Dark Lord. There were those, in the Order, that saw Harry as a simple chess piece, a weapon to be honed and deployed when the timing was right. If he could get Harry away from here without being seen, maybe he could finally do something right, and save his son. Whatever their past, the boy deserved the chance to grow up, without being fought over like a juicy bone.

As darkness descended over the street, Severus cast a simple charm to deflect attention from himself. He moved out of his hiding spot and across the street, a piece of living shadow among the carefully manicured lawns. He walked up the Durseley's driveway and to their door. He went to knock and hesitated, deciding instead to try the handle. He found it unlocked and mentally sighed, the boy had no sense...could he *really* be his?

He entered and moved silently through the front hall. There was light flickering in the living room and he looked in to see the young wizard in question sleeping on the couch, some inane show on the television. He stood there and just watched him for a long time, noting the lines that marred the young face. Harry was curled into a ball, as if trying to protect himself even in sleep. Severus took a deep breath and mustered his courage, finding it lacking. What was it about this boy that wrecked havoc with his control? He made himself cross that short distance and reached down to touch the boy's arm. It was easier to think of him as 'the boy' rather than Potter, or Harry...he had too many negative emotions associated with those names.

"Wake up." He said, finding his voice rough and tight.

Harry startled awake, hand going for where his wand should have been. He blinked and focused on the face leaning over him. Snape? He sat up on the couch and rubbed the bits of sleep out of his eyes. He also tucked the letter that had been in his hand out of sight into his back pocket.

"Professor Snape?" He said trying to think of a reason for his least favorite professor to be here. "Has something happened?" Many possibilities relating to the Order came to mind, but the other man seemed tense.

"Yes," he answered and tried to decide how best to broach this topic. "There is something we must discuss, and it's unlikely to be a pleasant conversation for either of us." This was uncertain ground for Severus, and he didn't like unknowns.

Harry nodded, a strange feeling of dread creeping over him. "I'll put the kettle on for tea." He said, feeling strange having a civil conversation with Snape, but after the events of last June he owed the man some kind of apology. He stood and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where is your family?" He asked, noting the absence of the car as well as any other people in the home.

"Gone on vacation to France." He said, a thread of bitterness showing through.

"I see." He said simply and sat down. He watched the boy as he moved around the kitchen...seeming to have more competence in it than one would expect of the average teenage boy. He let himself be distracted by mundane observations and skated around the main reason he was here. If this was to work he needed to see the boy as something other than the son of the man that had stolen his beloved Lily. "Just milk in my tea." He said as Harry poured them both a mug.

"Here you are Professor." Harry said and sat the mug down. "Sir, if Professor Dumbledore sent you here..."

Severus held his hand up. "The Headmaster is unaware of my presence here tonight." He took a sip of the tea, surprised that it was actually a decent cup. Perhaps the boy was not completely hopeless. "I believe that we both received letters last night." He pinned the boy with a look.

"Letter Sir?" Harry managed to squeak out, throat tightening. It wasn't possible. SNAPE?

"You know what letter I am talking about." Severus said simply. "There would have been a locket with the letter, on the back is a stylized letter 'P' and inside were two inscriptions." He didn't break eye contact with Harry.

"No!" Harry stood, slamming his mug on the table...contents sloshing over the rim. "You can't be...she wouldn't have! Not with you! It's a LIE." He was shaking finely, desire for a family warring with the realization that it was SNAPE. This man hated him, loathed him, and often looked at him like he was something disgusting he'd scraped off his shoe.

Severus took a deep breath and let the boy have a moment, hiding the pain it caused him. He couldn't blame the boy for thinking it, who would believe that beautiful Lily had been in love with the ugly, awkward and outcast Severus Snape. "I assure you, Mr...Harry, that I am." He said softly. He took the picture from his pocket and offered it to the boy. "Your mother was a good person Harry, and I loved her very much. I know that I am not what you expected, or wanted, but I am willing to try...are you?" He asked, hating that for a moment he felt...hope. Hope could be crushed, and was rarely realized. He was a fool to allow himself to hope.

Harry took the picture and looked at it for what like hours. They were standing in front of a little cottage and his mother was laughing. He stroked his finger along his mother's face; she looked so happy. Even Snape looked like a different person, he was whispering something to Lily, a smirk on his lips and his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Snape's face was tanned by the sun and he was wearing dark green robes over worn jeans and a cardigan. "Where was this taken?" He asked softly, feeling rather surreal, avoiding Snape's previous question.

Feeling the storm settle somewhat, Severus let himself smile. "It was taken at my grandmother's cottage, in Wales. I haven't been there since...she left." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Its near the sea, we used to sit out in the garden together and watch the waves."

Harry nodded quietly and after a moment offered the picture back to Snape. "What do we do now?" He asked, too much running through his head to try and deal with.

"That is your choice." Severus said and sipped his tea, using the warm liquid to soothe his tattered nerves. "We can inform the Order and let the Headmaster dictate our course...or we can leave, tonight." He set the mug down, his inflection making his preference clear. "If I am correct about the spell your mother used, by Christmas time your physical changes will be complete. You will look like a different person and you could leave the Boy Who Lived behind, and choose your own path."

"What about the prophecy? Voldemort?" Harry shook his head instantly. "It's my responsibility!"

"Do not speak *that* name." Severus repressed a shudder. "I know the prophecy well, and I also know there is no mention of when you must face him." Snape said. "You need time to grow into your power, learn to craft and control it. When the time is right, you will rid this world of his evil forever, but on your terms, not someone else's." His jaw tightened. "I saw your memories this year, I know that you hate it." He said a bit more gently. "I saw the resentment that has been building, you are starting to see past the veil of childish belief."

Harry sat down, shoulders slumped. He couldn't deny it, and strangely didn't want to. "But where will I go?" He asked.

"Somewhere safe while we ride through the changes, and then once they are complete I'll bring you to Hogwarts, as my son." His voice caught on the word. "It won't be easy to fool the others, but the Headmaster never knew about my affair with Lily, he would never suspect it. We can craft a believable history between us." Of that he had little doubt.

Harry was quiet, looking into the tea in his mug almost wishing for Professor Trelawney to read his future. How many times had he wished to be 'just Harry' since coming to the wizarding world? If he disappeared then his friends would be safe, not targets for the Death Eaters or Voldemort. Snape's words also confirmed a growing suspicion that Dumbledore was not all he seemed. He'd started to suspect the old wizard had an agenda, and was pushing him into danger rather than trying to protect him from it.

He found himself nodding. "Can I take Hedwig?" He looked to Snape, he still couldn't think of the man as his father, not yet and maybe not ever. However, maybe they could find some common ground.

Severus nodded. "Yes, but you'll need to leave your wand behind. The Order could use it to track you." He did say with regret. He pulled a wand from his pocket and offered it to Harry. "This should do, until we can get you a better wand." He said.

Harry reached out and took it, feeling a kind of warmth flow into him through the worn wood. It wasn't the same but it felt like it wanted to be in his hand. "I'll leave a note, saying I needed to leave before I got anyone else killed." Harry decided and stood. "I'll leave it in my room." His mind was made up.

Severus nodded. "That would be best, it will panic the others less than evidence of a kidnapping would." He stood as well and cast a simple charm to clear the table and clean the dishes. "Let's gather your belongings, we have some distance to travel before dawn." He said in a very matter of fact tone.

Harry turned to head up the stairs and paused...not entirely sure he wanted Snape to see his bedroom and all of the locks on it. He sighed and realized there was no way to hide it, and he started up the stairs and went into his very sparsely decorated room. He went to the broken floorboard by his bed and removed his invisibility cloak, his good quill and parchment set and his photo album. He stroked his wand one last time and left it there. He replaced the floorboard and then went to his school trunk to remove a few pieces of clothing that were not school related. He'd splurged last year on a set of robes for casual wear, and they'd remained in their brown paper wrapping at the bottom of his trunk unused. There were some nice cardigans and some dress pants and socks. He folded everything up neatly, avoiding looking at Snape.

Severus had followed his son up the stairs and stopped dead at the doorway, taking in the row of deadbolts and chains on the outside of the door. His jaw tightened at the thought of *his* son being locked in here, on what seemed to have been a regular basis. It spoke of a kind of abuse that he was all too familiar with. He stayed quiet, letting the anger circle down into the pit where he kept it. He would see that these Muggles paid for their crimes...but not now, not until enough time had passed. "Is that all you wish to take with you?" He asked the young wizard. "You can take your school trunk...there is no need to leave all your good memories behind."

Harry nodded. "You wouldn't mind?" He asked and set the letter on his desk.

"Certainly not." He managed a small smile. Once everything was packed and shrunken down, Severus looked at Harry. "It's time to go." Together they walked out of number four, Privet drive and down the dark street. There was an audible pop, and then they were gone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Story will be canon up to the end of Order of the Phoenix, with the odd deviation here and there.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Severus let the odd sensation of apparition pass, and looked upon a place he had not been in a very long time. The cottage stood just as it had all those years ago. It was a simple stone building, covered in ivy and rambling roses that had long since gone wild. Waist high grasses blew in the ocean breeze, giving testament to their long years of neglect. It was set on the edge of a cliff and surrounded on all sides by flat open land. A low field stone wall surrounded about an acre or so of land around the cottage, wild vines and ivy crawling along its length.

"Welcome to Prince's Heath." He said to Harry and led him up the hill to the gate. He touched the smooth, weather worn wood and whispered an incantation under his breath. It was a piece of his heritage that he didn't need to be ashamed of. "The wards will know you now as one of the family, and they will protect you from harm while inside them." He straightened and opened the gate, gesturing for his son to enter. "We'll need to do some work to make it livable, but we'll be safe here."

Harry followed and couldn't help but be taken aback by the raw, wild beauty of the place. He recognized the cottage from the picture of his mother and Snape. "Prince's Heath?" He asked curious about the little cottage, the name seemed a bit grand in comparison to its rather simple appearance.

Severus let himself smile a little. "My mother's family name was Prince." He said. "You and I are the last of a very old family line that would make even the Malfoys envious." He said with no small amount of pride as the door opened for them, lanterns flaring to life around the front hall. The size of the hallway they entered into seemed very much at odds with the modest appearance outside. Like many wizarding buildings, the outside was in no way indicative of what lay within. It was clear it had stood empty for some time, dust layered every surface and cobwebs clung to the corners. "No one living is aware of its existence. It has been my very best kept secret, and one that will serve us well."

The floors were hardwood, covered with intricately patterned rugs. The walls were covered with old wall paper and lanterns were mounted on intricate sconces. The furniture was tasteful, and had a feel of age to it. Harry followed Snape up a grand staircase and down a long hall way. The man opened the last door on the left and gestured him inside.

"This will be your room, the decor can be altered to your tastes later. For now let's just get it cleaned." Severus said and cast a bevy of cleaning and freshening charms on the room, smiling as the room was put to rights. It was times like this he was grateful that he'd grown up learning to do basic housework, being dependent on House Elves could make a wizard lazy.

Harry couldn't help the way his jaw dropped. It was huge, easily three times the size of his bedroom at the Dursley's. The walls were a soft blue and against the one wall was a stone fireplace, a picture of dragons soaring around a mountain hung on the wall above it. The bed reminded him greatly of his bed back at the Gryffindor dorm, but the bedding, like the room, was in soft muted tones of blue and cream. "Thank you." He managed to say to Snape as he walked to the window and peered out. He could see the ocean from here.

"You are welcome. Try to get some rest, if you can. There will be plenty of time to talk in the morning." Severus said and left the room, shutting the door behind him. It would take them a few weeks to go through the entire house and garden, but it would be worth the effort. He went to the room across the hall, the master suite. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, trying to breathe past the lump in his throat. It was just as he remembered, pictures still on the bedside table, her face smiling at him through a layer of dust. He set to cleaning the room, freshening the bedding, and after a moment's debate he charmed a vase of lilies over the mantle piece.

"I brought him home Lily. I'll keep him safe, I promise." He whispered, a pledge to the ghost of the woman he had loved so completely. He collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes, in spite of knowing that sleep would elude him that night. He'd spirited away the savior of the wizarding world, and when it was discovered there would be panic, on all sides. The Dark Lord was his first concern. He would need to make his son far better at Occlumency if this was to succeed. At least the house was unplottable, as long as Harry remained inside the boundaries of the wards not even the Dark Lord would be able to find him. That was some protection, at least.

Severus had dozed lightly off and on, but was wide awake as the sky began to lighten with the kiss of dawn. The potion's master made himself get out of bed, he then changed into clean robes, just basic ones that he wouldn't mind getting dirty. He headed down to the kitchen, and after a good round of 'scourgify', he un-shrunk his food packages and started on breakfast. He'd need to make a trip down to the village for supplies but he had brought enough to tide them over for a day or two.

Harry woke to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs and rolled over in the bed, ready to yell to Aunt Petunia that he was coming and then the memories of last night came crashing down around him. He sat up in the bed and put on his glasses. The daylight streaming through his window seemed to warm the room up and he couldn't help but be glad he was far away from Little Whinging. He sat on the edge of his new bed and realized that he felt lighter somehow, like an enormous weight had been removed from his shoulders. Other than being at school, or visiting Ron's family, no one had ever made him breakfast. It made the young wizard smile a little. Was this what it was like to have family?

Harry explored his room, finding the one door led to a small bathroom. He cleaned himself up and noticed his hair was darker and less...wild. Not by much but a little. He wondered just how much he would change, and if he'd like the face that would be staring back at him in the mirror. A loud growl from his stomach put an end to that line of thought. He got dressed and headed down the stairs, following the smell of bacon until he found the kitchen. He paused at the doorway and watched Snape move through the kitchen, quickly and with purpose, not unlike how he moved around the Potion's classroom.

"Good Morning Sir." He said, not entirely sure how to address Snape now.

Severus turned and nodded. "Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready." He said and turned back to the stove and started plating the bacon, eggs and sausage. He brought the plates over and sat down. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, keeping things to the realm of normal discussion. There were too many potential landmines that either one of them could trip into.

Harry nodded and poured himself some orange juice from the pitcher on the table between them. "I did, it's nice to hear the ocean." He smiled and also tried to behave as if this was completely normal. After a moment of awkward silence he shook his head. "I have no clue how to do this." He admitted.

Severus sighed, having hoped to at least finish his coffee before they came to this. "I must admit, I am somewhat at a loss myself." He leaned back in his chair and regarded his son with a measuring look. "I would suggest a rather novel concept when it comes to you, the truth." He said after a moment. "The simplest truth is that I loved your mother, and when she left I resigned myself to being alone. I am not easy to live with, and I assure you my general opinion of others is so low that I am rarely disappointed." Severus said, certain that it was likely the worst father/son speech ever uttered in the history of mankind. "For the time being, I think it would be best if you called me Severus." He added.

Harry nodded and absorbed that and let out a breath. "Yes Si...Severus." He found it odd on his tongue but, no stranger than calling the man 'father'. "What will happen in September? You'll need to return to Hogwarts for the new term, and I'll still be 'changing'." He wanted to try and get the important details ironed out.

"I'll be writing to the Headmaster today that I have a personal emergency, and will be unreachable until after the winter holidays. He will need to find a suitable replacement for me until I can return." He shrugged elegantly. "He will assume it is something to do with the Dark Lord. You and I, however, have a lot of work to do before you are able to return to the school."

"What kind of work?" Harry's tone was a little suspicious.

"We need to craft a suitable history for you and most importantly you must learn to master Occlumency. If you cannot, no disguise on earth will hide you from the Dark Lord, or the Headmaster for that matter." Severus said bluntly. "And this time there will be no distractions to prevent you from mastering it." He made vague reference to Dolores Umbridge.

"There's no other way, is there?" He asked quietly, knowing the answer. He swallowed and pushed his sausage around the plate for a moment. "Then I'll need to master it." He said and lifted his eyes to meet Snape's strangely intense gaze. The older wizard nodded and Harry felt as if he had passed some strange test. "And I'll need a new name." He guessed, not entirely sure how he felt about that.

"Yes you will, but I will leave that to you." Severus smiled. "It will need to be something in keeping with your new identity, however. I would suggest looking through some of the family books in the library while crafting your name." Severus said and ate some more of his breakfast. "We'll start cleaning in there today. You may use magic in the house, as that wand is not registered to you and the wards shield us from the ministry's magic." He smiled. "There is a lot of house to get through, I'm afraid."

Harry nodded and rolled his shoulders. He knew the choosing of a name was a test. Snape was a master spy and Harry assumed he was trying to see if any of that had passed on to him. A strange feeling washed through him as he realized he didn't want to disappoint his new found father. He would learn Occlumency, not just because he had to, but for Sirius. His godfather was dead because Voldemort had been able to play with his mind, he'd never allow it to happen again. He was unaware of the very determined look that crossed his face.

Severus allowed himself a small smile as he sipped his coffee. There had been none of the fits and tears he had been dreading, on the contrary his son was facing this like a seasoned warrior marching to battle. It would serve him well in the days ahead. He foresaw more than one battle in the coming months, they were both too stubborn for it to be otherwise.

The rest of the day was spent in the expansive library, cleaning and killing off the Doxies that had taken over the draperies in the room. Harry pulled a drop cloth off a table and found a wizard's chess set underneath. He smiled and picked up a piece, remembering when Ron had spent an entire Christmas Holiday trying to teach him to play, as well as his first year adventure involving a living chess set.

"Do you play?" Severus asked and looked over from where he was pulling a few books from the shelf.

"A little, I'm not very good at it." He admitted and put the piece back.

"We could play, if you like. You might find yourself improving with practice." Severus suggested thinking that perhaps it could be a bonding activity, of sorts. He came over with a few books. "These are on the study of Occlumency, and may be more helpful than the text you were using previously. Come to me with questions when you have them, and we will start practice when you are ready." He said, it was the closest he would ever come to apologizing for how things ended during their last Occlumency lesson.

Harry took the books and nodded. "I will." He realized that this place would have been Hermione's idea of paradise. "Can I read any of the books in here?" There had been several that had caught his eye while cleaning.

Severus nodded, "With one stipulation, you must tell me what you are reading. There are some texts in here that require some guidance." He knew from experience which books would get his son into trouble, and which ones could send a young wizard down the wrong path. "Anything from the glass case is extremely rare, and does not leave this room. Understood?" He said in a warning tone.

The young wizard nodded, it was like being handed a pass to the restricted section with no limits. While he didn't have Hermione's pure love of reading, he did enjoy learning new spells. "I'll go and put these in my room." He said, pausing when Severus put a smaller volume on top of his stack.

"That should allow you to make whatever changes you please to your bedroom." The front of the book read 'Household Charms and Transfigurations'. "I will get dinner started and call you when it's ready." He dismissed the boy and sat down at the writing desk to draft a note to Albus. He dipped the quill into the ink and began.

_Albus,_

_ I regret the lack of notice but I am afraid I must claim a leave of absence for the entirety of the first term. I have been appraised of a matter that requires my full and immediate attention. I will not be available until after Yule, by any means. If I may suggest a suitable alternative, for my duties as Potion's Professor and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Slughorn would be most qualified. Again you have my sincerest apologies for the lack of notice, I will understand if this necessitates my removal from the school on a more permanent basis. It cannot be helped. _

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

He folded the parchment and melted black wax over the seam, pressing the heavy seal into it. He whispered an incantation and the letter disappeared. After the fiasco of Harry's failed Occlumency lessons, Severus knew the Dark Lord was fully aware of his true loyalties. He had been ignoring his summons since the night of Black's death. Here the wards shielded him from the intense pain that came from ignoring the Dark Lord. This would give him a much needed respite too. He absently rubbed his forearm where the dark mark lay hidden under his sleeve. He had been such a fool to let Tom reel him in. He should have known better.

He stood and stretched. It had been a good day. They had gotten the library in order and had managed to not kill each other. 'One day at a time Severus, just take it one day at a time.' He told himself and headed to the kitchen to start on their dinner.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All usual disclaimers apply.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus was sitting in his office when a letter appeared on the desk in front of him. He'd never known anyone other than Severus to send letters in that manner, even if he had not immediately recognized the slanting scrawl of his writing. He opened the letter and read the few short lines. His frown deepened as he reached the end of the letter, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows as he tried to discern any hidden meaning in the letter. There were none of the agreed upon codes that Severus was to use if his life was in danger, nor did the tone suggest anything untoward. The Headmaster could only come to the conclusion that Severus had been sent off by Voldemort on some task to prove his loyalty. Given the events of last June he was unsurprised. Voldemort had to have known that Severus was working with Harry on Occlumency. It had been a risk to expose Severus in that way but if it had worked it would have been worthwhile, sadly the two could not seem to move past their ambivalence towards each other.

The Headmaster sighed deeply, without the man's skills and intensive knowledge of the dark arts, Albus' quest to find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes would have to be put on hold. He could continue to gather information but to destroy the objects alone would be foolhardy. He had been planning to seek Horace out regardless, as he had been the only teacher young Tom Riddle had been close to. Albus was certain that Horace knew more than he had previously let on, and he needed to see all the variables before settling on a course for the final battle.

He would need something to entice Horace, of course. The man had a great weakness for talented young witches and wizards, and Albus knew that even the cautious, former Head of Slytherin would come out of retirement for a chance to teach the famous Harry Potter. Yes, that would do nicely. He would write to Harry and inform him that he would be collecting him at the end of the week and taking him to the Burrow. That would please the lad; he did so enjoy time spent with the Weasley family.

He gave the letter to one of the school owls and sent it off, pleased with how neatly an awkward situation had been sewn up. The sense of self-satisfaction was short lived, and came to a crashing halt when a frazzled owl returned hours later. The poor thing was fretting and pecked at Dumbledore's hand. The old wizard frowned and soothed the animal, feeding it a mouse and sending it to rest. He tapped the edge of the letter against his desk.

Magical owls always delivered their letters, unless the recipient was dead or disguised in some way. He strode to the fire and called Kingsley Shacklebolt. When the man's face finally appeared in the flamed he leaned in. "We may have a situation, I need you to go to Potter's home. I fear something is amiss. Report back immediately once you have news." He said and cut the connection, features grave. The timing was...suspect. He prayed that Severus' disappearance was not somehow connected to this. If Voldemort had gotten his hands on Harry...and knew Severus was a spy, all could be lost. A great feeling of dread settled around him, wrapping tighter as each minute ticked by. He paced the floor in front of his fireplace, until Kingsley's face appeared again. The other wizard looked deeply troubled.

"He's gone Headmaster, left a note for the Order. It seems Sirius' death has hit the boy harder than we knew. I found his wand hidden under the floorboards in his room; somehow he knew we could use it to track him. He took everything else. I think it's likely he has been planning this for some time." Kingsley said, at a loss.

"Tell no one of this Kinglsey, as far as the other members of the Order are concerned we have moved the boy into hiding. If the Dark Lord were to learn that he is out there somewhere alone and defenceless...," he trailed off. "We can only hope that he returns soon. Thank you Kinglsey." He managed to say before closing down the connection.

For the first time in ages, the great Albus Dumbledore was at a loss. His carefully crafted plans had just been scattered to the four winds. He should have known, he had seen Harry that night and yet he had convinced himself that the boy was fine. He'd thought that the lad just needed some time alone to grieve, and by the end of the summer he would be ready to move forward.

The only real course of action was to put a close watch on anyone that Harry might reach out to for help. Hermione and the Weasley's were easily managed, and really the only other person he could see Harry going to would be Remus Lupin. The two had formed a close friendship during Harry's third year and the man had also been close to Sirius. He would bring Remus in to teach Defense, he could certainly find a way to get Rufus Scrimegeour to agree that he was simply the most qualified instructor in the face of such dark times.

Yes, he could alter the course of his plans to compensate for these challenges, it would just take a little juggling, and sherbet lemons of course.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Days later, completely unaware of the storm they had conjured into being, Severus and Harry were learning to live together. After a few days of forced civility, the two had started falling into old habits, sniping and snarking at each other as they worked to clean up the house. Five days in and it came to a head with Harry muttering 'greasy git' under his breath as Snape dumped another pile of dirty potion vials in the sink in front of him.

Severus turned like a thunderous cloud. "ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" He thundered and they both froze. For the space of a few heartbeats neither moved a muscle. Then something strange happened. The right corner of Snape's mouth twitched, followed soon after by the left side of Harry's mouth. Then, even more bizarrely, they both began to laugh. The situation was utterly ridiculous; they were both filthy and scrubbing cauldrons like a pair of first years in detention.

Severus got control of himself first and took a deep, measured breath to steady himself. It had been a long time since he had laughed so hard, it felt strangely liberating. He realized just how many years he had wasted being direly serious. "I do hope you've gotten that quite out of your system...Mr. Snape." He smirked darkly.

"Mr. Snape!" Harry went to retort and realized that really, it was accurate. "You were being a git." He did say.

"Adult's prerogative." Severus said and cheerfully continued to rinse out the silver cauldron he'd been scrubbing. This was one room where magic could cause more problems than it would solve.

"How does that not surprise me?" Harry snorted and stacked a set of crystal phials on the shelf. "So, I was thinking..." He started.

"As evidenced by the smoke billowing out of your ears." Severus said drily. It was habit, and really being nice just felt so damned unnatural after all these years. He'd never been nice, not really...not to anyone. Since he was a first year student he'd been snide, sarcastic and downright difficult to work with. Harry would just have to learn to accept that.

Harry shot him a look, "As I was saying, I was thinking about who we were going to say my mother was. It would likely make the most sense if she were someone you were collaborating with, on a potion of some kind. You mentioned in those days Vold...the Dark Lord was having you search for obscure potions and spells." He recalled their discussion last night. Snape had been reluctant to speak of his time with Voldemort. "I also considered that perhaps altering my age by a year might help with the deception." He ventured, a little uncertain. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about this and found he really cared what Snape thought.

Severus turned and looked at Harry, surprised at the very rational reasoning. "It is a good starting point." He gave the boy a rare bit of praise. "And given your OWL scores I am not surprised you want a second chance at them." He teased a bit. "My whereabouts in those years was largely unaccounted for by both sides." He mentally began to work through witches who would meet the criteria and stopped dead on one name. "Solaria Wilderens." He said. "She was a few years behind me in school, Ravenclaw and very gifted in potions. Voldemort murdered her last month...the body won't ever be found. Short of inventing a whole person, which lacks credibility, she is our best option." He said. Solaria had been a loner, living off on her own to devote herself to research. Really it would fit quite neatly. She was a pureblood, which would fit with what most thought of him.

"What was she like?" Harry asked as he tried to create a mental image of the woman they were going to be using for their ruse. He wasn't entirely certain how he felt about that, but it was necessary.

"She was...a very typical Ravenclaw, if such a creature exists. Solaria was supremely analytical and precise; her only real obstacle to being a great Potions Master was her inability to make intuitive leaps. She lacked a feel for it, and followed the rules far too closely." He shook his head. "I remember helping her with research once. The Wilderens were an old pureblood family, but a very minor one. They kept out of the conflicts." He put the cauldron he was working on to soak, something was horribly caked on. "However, if you are to be the son of two Potions Masters, you will be expected to excel in that subject, not skate through as you have been doing." He warned.

Harry nodded and took that in. It seemed like the list of what he needed to know was growing by the day. "Can I ask you about something from 'Maze of the Mind'?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Certainly," Severus nodded, rather surprised that Harry had tackled that text first as it was not an easy read.

"He talks a lot about false memory, and it being like a layer of ice over a lake. How does that help protect you from Legilimens?" He shook his head. Surely the attacking wizard would just smash right through it. He sat down on a stool.

"The oldest truth is that people see what they expect to see. If you can create a layer of superficial thoughts and emotions that seem plausible, most never press deeper. Even from a talented Legilimens, any probe that goes beyond the surface can be detected easily." He explained. "For instance, when I am around the Dark Lord my thoughts are usually a mixture of disgust for the Headmaster, annoyance with having to teach hordes of dunderheads that consistently amaze me with the utter depths of their stupidity, and deep desire to see the Dark Lord finally come to power. It is exactly what he expects to find in my head and as such he has never felt a need to battle with me and learn more. He has always been a supreme egotist." Severus sneered with distaste bordering on loathing.

"Would that even work with me? Given the link we share through my scar?" Harry frowned a little.

"Yes it will help you, however, we must address the issue of your scar in a different manner. It is a technique called 'partitioning', and it is a way of locking a piece of your mind away, even from yourself. It's an extremely advanced technique, and one that the Dark Lord would never anticipate from a child." He said.

Harry found himself listening intently and realized that when Severus was speaking, about a topic he found interesting, he was compelling. "I've start the meditation and visualization exercises in the book, they're more helpful than the ones from the book Hermione bought me." He said.

"Then next week we will start your Occlumency lessons again, just once a week to begin. I've noticed that your concentration degrades in direct variation to your level of frustration." He said, unable to help the dry tone.

"Yes 'Professor'" Harry replied in kind.

"Very well then, lets finish up and call it a day." Severus and turned to finish up the stack of dirty potion making equipment. This was a definite improvement to the awkward silences they'd been sharing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Moving things along here.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Legilimens!" Snape shouted as he flourished his wand, concentrating hard on the boy across from him. A rush of false memories washed over him, breaking like waves against a stone. He pressed deeper, swimming downwards through the swirl of thoughts and experiences until he reached a stone wall. He stopped there and was unable to contain the smile that crossed his face. It had taken weeks to reach this point and he was…proud of his son. "Well done." He finally said.

"Really?" The boy brightened immediately, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He found this drained him faster than any other kind of magic. Severus had told him that would pass in time as he built up a tolerance for it.

"Truly." He reinforced and slipped his wand away. He had discovered over the past weeks that Harry was surprisingly insecure about his own abilities. He presented a confident front, but that was really all it was. "Now, we may not be at Hogwarts but as it is Halloween, perhaps we could have a little feast of our own." Severus had been learning to relax and noticed that Harry, when removed the company of obnoxious Gryffindors, was actually a very capable student. Today had been a break-through in his Occlumency training, and it gave Snape the hope that they might actually be able to pull this off.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that." He straightened and tucked his own wand away. He then took a breath and swallowed a little nervously. "Could I…I mean, would you, tell me a little about my Mother?" He forced out.

Severus had been waiting for that question for some time now. "After dinner. We can sit by the fire and talk some. I have things of hers that I am sure she'd have wanted you to have." His tone was gentler than anything Harry would have heard coming from him. "Go and get cleaned up for dinner. It should be ready in about an hour." He shook his head a little once the boy left the room. Harry had grown nearly a full three inches since the summer and Severus found it most disconcerting to be standing almost eye to eye with him. His hair was now inky black and fell in waves to about level with his jaw. Severus eternally grateful that it didn't seem to have a tendency towards being oily like his own, that he would wish on anyone, except perhaps James Potter.

The rapid growth had proved physically hard on Harry, causing him pain as bones lengthened in a much shorter course than was natural. Severus had found it extremely difficult to watch him walk around the house gingerly and see the strain around his eyes. He had taken that opportunity to teach his son to brew basic pain relieving potions, not begrudging him the use of them either. He felt that had been the start of them seeing beyond their mutual history. He realized he would do whatever he could to keep from seeing pain on Harry's face again.

He wandered to the kitchen and checked on dinner before taking a side trip to his study. He went to a locked cabinet and used a complicated charm to open the doors. Inside there were letters, bundles of parchment and a little box full of photos from his school days. He put it all on a little table between two oversized wing chairs and with a casual flick of his wand started a fire in the grill. That done he went to get himself cleaned up for dinner.

Severus had a quick shower and charmed his hair dry, left to his own devices he usually let it air dry but Harry had suggested the charm and surprisingly it seemed to keep his hair from becoming lank for a few hours at least. Lilly had always been able to do something with it, but it eluded him and after she'd left, well he hadn't really cared what he looked like. Being out of the dungeons had even brought a little color back to his face and distance from his two Masters had let the tension start to seep from his shoulders. It had been a long time since he'd been in control of his own life. He pulled on his robes and headed back down to finish off dinner.

A few simple spells and dinner was on the table. There was roast beef with gravy, a plate of roasted potatoes, leeks and turnips as well. He poured a glass of pumpkin juice for Harry, knowing he was fond of it and conceded to the season adding a pie and a dish of candy. It was their first real holiday together and he wanted it to go well. After all his hard work, Severus felt Harry deserved to just enjoy himself a little.

"Brilliant." Harry exclaimed as he came in, sitting down. He still found it strange to not be doing the cooking, but Snape had made it a point of not allowing him to. All Harry was permitted to do in the kitchen was help clear up afterwards, and only with magic. It was just an unspoken understand between the two, as if Snape knew that Harry had done more than his share of cooking and cleaning as a child. It felt nice to have someone looking after him. It wasn't quite like when he was at the Weasley's but it was close. He wondered if this was what family was supposed to feel like.

"Dig in." Severus said as he sat down, pleased with the end result of his day. He enjoyed cooking and seeing Harry's delight had made the effort worthwhile. Mealtimes were usually fairly quiet affairs but the more time that passed, the less strained the silence felt to Severus. He realized they both enjoyed the peace and quiet, and neither felt a need to fill it with inane chatter.

Finally, stuffed from their impromptu feast, the two wizards settled down in front of the fire in Severus' study. Harry had a mug of butter beer in his hand and Severus a tumbler of fire whiskey. The Potions Master rarely drank but given the topic he felt entitled to a good stiff drink. He knew that over the years everyone had regaled Harry with tales of the great James Potter but tales of Lily had been greatly lacking, as if the boy had only had one parent worth mentioning. He bristled internally at the thought. Lily had been worth a thousand James Potters, and he wanted Harry to know that.

"Your mother was, in my estimation, the very greatest witch of her age. It's true that James' accomplishments overshadowed hers, but that was only because she allowed it. I met your mother when we were children, before we both came to Hogwarts. We only lived a few blocks away from each other, in fact." Severus said and took a sip of his drink, letting a bit of nostalgia creep into his voice. "The first time I saw her she had just performed a bit of wild magic, and I knew she was just like me. We would spend hours at the park talking about magic and I would tell her about Hogwarts and how amazing our lives would be once we went there. She was kind, and had the most beautiful laugh you can imagine." He chuckled, remembering how she would spin in circles with her arms thrown wide until she grew dizzy and would fall down into the grass laughing.

"Her favorite color was blue, and she loved pumpkin pasties. When we finally went to Hogwarts she excelled at Charms. There was no one who could hold a candle to her in that class, and she was always reading and trying to learn as much as she could about them. In fact," he handed a bundle of parchment to Harry, "these were her research notes. She'd always intended to write a book about ancient charms. You should read through it." He suggested.

Harry nodded and also picked up some of the photos from the table. He flipped through them and paused at one. It was his mother, in a beautiful dress, with her arm slipped through Snape's. Snape looked awkward in the nice dress robes and was holding himself tall and tense…but the smile on his face was shy. He turned it to Snape, a question on his face.

"The Yule Ball in our fourth year. Lily had overheard Sirius and James taunting me about how I would never find a date. She didn't let on that she knew until after class. She slipped me a note and told me to ask her, as she had turned both James and Sirius down earlier that day. That was the kind of person she was, gentle of heart and immensely kind. I know she felt sorry for me, but I knew it wasn't just pity either." He took the picture and let himself linger in the memory. "Lucius had lent me those robes, saying that while she was a Muggleborn…it was only fitting that a Slytherin take that most beautiful girl in the school to the ball." He put the picture back. Lucius had been less of a prat in those days, before his father had beaten the goodness out of him.

Harry smiled warmly and found another, laughing a bit. It was his mother teetering on a broomstick, eyes as wide as saucers. "She couldn't fly?"

Severus laughed a bit as well. "It was probably the one thing that your mother tried to master that she failed at. She was an abysmal flier, and gave up trying by the time she graduated. She was afraid of heights, and as you can imagine that can be a problem when it comes to using a broomstick."

"Do you like to fly?" He asked Severus, wondering if he'd gotten his ability from Snape.

Severus smiled and nodded. "I was a chaser for Slytherin in my seventh year." He said. "I used to enjoy the escape it offered; up in the air my problems seemed to be completely unimportant." He sipped his drink and sighed. "That was the year we beat Gryffindor for the House Cup, James Potter notwithstanding." His smile turned a bit smug. "We were rather driven that season." It had come down to the smallest margin but they had pulled out in front at the end of it all.

"Do you think I'll still be able to play?" He had been worried with the changes in his height and build that it would affect his abilities on the pitch.

"Play, yes…but you might find that the extra height changes your role in the game. Also appearing as a seeker might be somewhat suspect." He said. "But I know you enjoy flying, and it's something I would not take from you for the world." He meant that. "Before we take you to Hogwarts in December, I think perhaps we could nip into Quality Quidditch Supplies and see about a suitable broomstick for you." His dark eyes glinted, he wouldn't mind getting himself a new broom either.

Harry smiled, looking forward to that. He leaned back in the chair and sipped his butter beer as he kept looking through the pictures. There was one of Lily, Severus and four other students in the courtyard. Severus was furiously writing something in a text book and Lilly was transfiguring a stone into a flower. Harry turned the picture to Snape. "Who are the other people?" He asked.

"That was our Newt Potions class; we were studying for the final." He explained and pointed out the two other boys as Slytherins and one of the girls was a Hufflepuff. "And this is Solaria, she wasn't part of the class but she'd asked Lilly for help with a transfiguration assignment." The girl was sitting beside Lily. She had long wavy brown hair, and delicate features. In the photo she was watching intently.

"She's pretty." Harry said, looking at the girl. Solaria had a kind of softness to her, and Harry would bet she had been a little shy.

"She was in her way," Severus admitted, "but she was very unaware of it." He handed Harry the letters. "I will let you decide if you want to read these. They were letters between your mother and I after I left school and she married James. It might help you understand some of what happened between us."

Harry nodded and took them. "Why did she leave?" He asked, feeling brave. He knew that Snape was an intensely private man and in these month he still knew only a little about the man outside of what he'd gleaned through observation.

Severus sighed, that was not a question he had been looking forward to. "To understand why she left, you need to understand something about the dark arts, Harry." He set his drink down and leaned forward in his chair, looking into the fire. "It is dangerously addictive and once you start down that path, it is incredibly hard to turn away. I'd been experimenting with them since I was in my fourth year and by the time your mother and I were together, I was firmly in its grasp." He said. "She asked me to leave it all behind, the power…the Dark Lord…all of it. It was the one thing I couldn't do for her Harry. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back and choose differently…but the fact is I let her down. She left and went back to James." He closed his eyes. "When she left, she took what little light I had left with her." The pain in his voice was palpable.

Harry nodded quietly and reached over and placed a hand on Snape's forearm. "You're not alone in the dark anymore." He said.

Severus looked down at the hand on his arm and felt something swell in his chest. He put one of his hands over Harry's. "We'll face the dark together…to what ever end." He looked over and promised that.

Harry nodded, not needing to say anything.

They sat quietly by the fire together, taking comfort in each other's presence. After a while Severus stood and touched Harry's shoulder. "Goodnight, my son." He finally said it.

"Good night, father." Harry said, throat tight as he said it.

Severus didn't trust himself to do more than nod. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm just going to sit up a while longer." Harry said and watched his father leave the room. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, feeling tears in them. He let the moment just sink in; Snape had called him 'son'. He didn't know how to put the feeling into words but…he'd never felt that before. The closest he'd ever come to this feeling was with Sirius, but it had been different.

Ever since he could remember Harry had prayed for a family, someone that would love him…just for him. Coming to Hogwarts, it had felt like he'd gotten his wish but after a while he'd started realizing that if hadn't been 'The Boy Who Lived' they might not have been his friends. All of the adults constantly compared him to James, telling him he was just like his dad and how he was going to be a great wizard like his father had been. Severus had been right, he hated it. He hated the stares when he went out into Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, and even in the school sometimes the first year students would stand there and gape at him.

Snape had never given a fig about his fame, despised it even. Given what he knew now about his mother, Snape, and James, he could understand the hostility and bitterness. As soon as Snape had learned that he was his son he'd shown up, not to claim the famous Harry Potter…but to take his son away from harm. All of the pushing in Occlumency, the lessons on changing his writing style and even the fictitious history they were creating together was simply to keep him hidden from the Dark Lord until he was strong enough to face him. He had a father. Harry smiled softly and stood, gathering up all of the photographs, letters and his mother's papers and then he headed up to bed.

Up in his bedroom, Severus was standing by the window, looking out over the countryside. He didn't handle emotions easily, he never had. His son had called him 'father'. He'd left the room before the tears building behind his eyes could spill. He'd learned at a young age that tears were a display of weakness, and his father had beaten that truth into him. By the time he'd gone away to school he had learned to hide what he felt, except when it came to his temper. His rage had always been under the barest control, and coupled with his rather acid tongue, it had cost him a lot over the years. Harry didn't seem to mind though, and that acceptance was part of what had let the boy sneak into his heart.

He was starting to see his son for who he was, without the shadow of James Potter hanging over his head. Harry was quiet when left to his own devices, and reflective. He was not a great lover of reading, but he had a thirst for understanding why spells worked the way they did. It was a trait Severus had possessed at that age as well. He'd loved taking spells and ripping them into pieces, just to see if he could improve upon them. He was almost eager to take Harry to Hogwarts, for his peers to see his son and be as proud of him as he was. Severus wiped the last of the tears from his face and smiled softly. "You would be so proud of him Lily, as I am." He whispered to the room as the night settled around Prince's Heath.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Previous disclaimers apply. A big thank-you goes to my new beta-reader Jucy Sam.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Severus stood outside the Hogwarts gates for a long time. He pulled his cloak tighter around him, against the chill of the day. The children would have left yesterday for the Christmas Holidays. It was time to face the Headmaster and he took the time walking up the long laneway towards the castle to pull his usual persona back around him. Harry was ready, and Severus knew the time had come to put their deception to the test.

He entered the castle and swept through the halls towards the Headmaster's office. As he approached**,** it occurred to him that he didn't know the current password. That could prove to be, annoying. As he rounded the corner near the statue he let out a sigh of relief. "Minerva." He said.

"Severus, oh thank goodness. We were so worried about you." She said kindly. "Are you back to stay?" She asked.

"That is ultimately up to the Headmaster." He said but allowed himself a smile. "I had something that needed my full attention come up. It's good to be back, however." He admitted.

"The new password to the Headmaster's office is 'Ice Mice'." She said kindly and touched his shoulder. "I hope everything is well."

Severus nodded to the older witch. She never failed to make him feel like a student again, despite their long association as co-workers. He continued to the statue and spoke the password, and then continued up the staircase. He knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged.

"Come in." The Headmaster's voice echoed through the door.

Severus stepped into the office and inclined his head respectfully.

"Severus, my boy, come and sit down." The old wizard looked honestly relieved to see him.

"Albus, I am sorry for my rather cryptic note**. **There were some things I could not put into the letter." Severus said and sat down, appearing to be bone weary and stressed. He knew how to play to the headmaster's sympathies.

"No apologies needed, just tell me what happened. Tea?" He asked, as if sensing this was something that might require something soothing to drink.

"Firstly, my days as a spy are at an end**,**" Severus said, nodding in response to the query about tea. "He knows Albus. He knew after that night at the Ministry. He pulled the knowledge from Potter's head and if he can get hold of me...I will die. He's been searching for a new Potions Master." He relayed the most important news first.

"How can you be sure?" The Headmaster asked, not willing to so easily give up his card against Voldemort.

"Because of whom he murdered in July." Severus said and sipped the cup of tea that appeared before him. "Do you remember Solaria Wilderens?" He asked, setting the stage.

"Ravenclaw wasn't she?" The Headmaster frowned trying to recall her. "Rather gifted in Potions, but I never heard much about her once she left school."

"She and I were involved for a short time in the last years of the war." Severus admitted. "The Dark Lord had asked me to develop a better truth serum and I went to her for assistance**.** We had always worked well together." He said and rubbed his face. "The long and the short of it is...I have a son Albus." He said quietly. "Solaria hid him from me...afraid that my associations would be harmful." His tone held regret and bitterness, all appropriate and fitting with how Albus saw him.

"A son?" Albus sat forward.

Severus nodded. "I received a letter. It seems that Solaria had spelled it to be sent in the event of her death. She told me of my son's existence, and asked for forgiveness for hiding him from me. I went to her home and found the dark mark hanging above it and my son hidden in a secret room. I needed the time to help him deal with losing his mother Albus...and to deal with this myself." He looked to the older man. "I'm sure you know this is not something I ever saw for myself."

Albus nodded. "How is the lad adjusting? I am sure this must have been a shock to him."

"We've reached an understanding now, but it was rocky at first. It seems he has my temperament." He said wryly. "I would like to bring him here, as a professor I know there are provision for situations like this. That is, if you want me back."

"Of course we want you back Severus, indeed Horace has been enquiring after you every day for the last three weeks." Albus said. "What is his name Severus? I'll need to add his name to the register and we'll need to sort him into a House."

"Septimus Idris Snape." Severus smiled a little. "I'm afraid my son has as unwieldy a name as I was cursed with." He had been very surprised at Harry's choice but it was as far removed from Harry James Potter as you could get. "I promised to take him to get his school supplies later today, but I can bring him here tomorrow to have him sorted."

"Excellent, I'll have Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick join us." Albus said and stood coming over. "I am glad to have you back Severus. With everything else that has occurred since last June, your return is most welcome." He leaned against his desk.

"What has happened?" Severus asked, frowning.

"Harry is missing." Albus looked down.

Severus went very still. "What do you mean 'missing'?" His eyes narrowed. "How did you LOSE him?"

Albus couldn't meet Severus' eyes. He knew how much Lily's son meant to the young Potions Master. "He ran away, from the sounds of the letter he left." He said. "It seems that losing Sirius affected him more than we anticipated. We're looking as hard as possible, but quietly so that Voldemort does not become aware of it." He said. "There is nothing more we can do."

Severus' jaw tightened. "Pray that the Dark Lord remains ignorant." He said and stood. "I will return tomorrow." He said shoulders tight with anger. He needed to convince Albus and that meant playing on the old wizard's guilt.

"Severus, I am sorry." Albus said.

"You always are." He said simply and swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him. He maintained that demeanor until he dis-apparated in front of the school. As soon as he appeared in front of his home he let the anger and tension melt away. He stepped through the gate and found that he was glad to be there.

He entered the house and found his son in the library, reading in one of the chairs, a leg flung over one arm. He paused there and just watched him for a long moment. If he had not witnessed the transformation of his son he would never have been able to believe that this had been Harry Potter. He was tall and lanky now and put Severus in mind of himself at that age. Thankfully his son had been spared his exaggerated features. He had a more prominent nose now, but it was by no means hooked. He had an almost aristocratic look and Severus was certain that he would have no issues being accepted by the sometimes cruel student body at Hogwarts. It also seemed that his vision impairment had been a side-effect of Lily's enchantment. Harry had walked around the house for two days with a look of wonder on his face, discovering what the world looked like without glasses.

"What are you reading?" He finally asked.

"'Disillusionment Fundamentals'," he answered and looked up, tucking a bookmark in the pages. "There were some interesting charms for deflecting attention that I wanted to play with." Harry grinned.

Severus chuckled, he sounded more like Lily every day. "Are you ready to head to Diagon Alley?" He asked.

"Of course. How did your meeting with the Headmaster go?" He asked and stood, setting the book down on the table.

"It went as expected, we'll handle your sorting tomorrow. He seems to have believed me, but do not be surprised if he attempts some casual Legilimency on you. Be ready." He warned his son. He knew Harry was ready, but he couldn't help but worry. Other than the Dark Lord, Severus had never known such a talented Legilimens as Albus Dumbledore.

"I am." Harry met his eyes and nodded. "Let's head out and introduce Septimus Snape to the world." He swallowed, ready for his very first performance.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Two tall figures strode down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, very clearly father and son. Severus had decided that the most important errand needed to be addressed first. They walked up to Olivander's, and entered the small shop. Severus had not been in this shop since he'd been seventeen and had purchased his first wand. Throughout school, he had used his mother's old wand to save money. After he'd come of age, and his grandparent's fortune had passed onto him he had stopped here to finally buy himself a wand of his own.

Olivander poked his head around a teetering stack of wand boxed. "Curious...but I suppose not surprising." He seemed to look straight through Harry for a long moment and then turned to look at Professor Snape. "It is good to see you again Severus." He said. "Let's hope your son is not as difficult to fit as you were." He chuckled.

"Hopefully not." Severus said drily, remembering the two hours it had taken to find a perfect fit.

"Indeed." He said and pulled a few odd shaped boxes as a measuring tape flew over and began to take Harry's measurements. "Ebony, 15 and ¾ inches and a core of Basilisk fang, unyielding...it sat waiting for you for a very long time. Still excellent for dueling, I trust."

"As ever." Severus nodded.

"Here, try this." He handed Harry an Ebony wand. "Ebony 15 inches with a core of unicorn hair, nice and supple." He said.

Harry knew instantly it felt wrong, but gave it a wave anyway. It sputtered dark smoke.

"Hmmmm..." He took the wand and went back into the stacks, coming out with an armful of wands. And they went through more than a dozen of them, nothing feeling quite right. "I wonder..." He muttered and disappeared again.

Harry looked at his father. "It took you two hours?" He asked.

"It did." He nodded, thinking that it was clear his son would be just as difficult to fit.

"Mr. Snape...if you had to choose between casting Stupify and Incendio...which would you choose?" The man's voice floated to them from somewhere deep in the stacks of wand boxes.

"Stupify." He answered without hesitation.

"Excellent...excellent." He said and suddenly appeared. "Try this one." He offered the wand to Harry, watching intently.

Harry took the wand and felt something, even more wonderful than the first time. "This is it." He said and cast a simple 'Lumos' spell...and a blinding light filled the shop.

"Excellent. Monterillo, 15 ½ inches with a core of Dragon Heartstring, unyielding...not a wand I would trust to the weak of heart." He looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Whatever road you go down, it will serve you well." Then the moment passed. "That will be ten galleons, and four sickles."

Severus nodded and paid the man. It was an expensive wand, but one that Harry's power would not likely out grow. "Thank you Olivander. Come Septimus, I believe I promised you a new broom?" He smiled and they left the wand shop and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies next.

The shop was crowded, parents rushing to get last minute gifts for their children. Severus mentally groaned at the thought of being sandwiched into the small store but strangely people seemed to melt out of his path. He smiled a little and found Harry all but dragging him to a display of new brooms.

"This looks amazing." Harry said, unable to contain himself. It was a sleek, jet black broom with silver fittings. The word 'Quick Silver' was emblazoned on the handle. Harry read the information card and soaked in the reviews from the Quidditch players that had trialed it.

Severus smiled. "Is this what you want?" He asked.

Harry smiled. "I would." He said. "But it's got to be expensive..." He frowned.

"That is not something for you to worry about." He smiled and went to speak to the clerk. He very nearly fell over when he heard the price, but really after everything**,** Harry deserved a reward for all his hard work. He fought back through the crowd to Harry. "It's a special order, I've arranged for it to be delivered to the school." He smirked.

"Thank you, father." Harry said, aware that more than a few people in the room were listening in.

Severus smiled, "You're welcome. Now let's see to the rest of our errands." He said and together they left the store and got the rest of Harry's new school supplies. They had a lengthy appointment with Madame Malkin for Harry`s new robes, and he`d mentally cringed as the witch fussed over his son. He shrunk down the bevy of packages, took a quick detour to Flourish and Blott`s, and they ended their trip at Slugg and Jiggers Apothecary.

Harry actually enjoyed shopping for potions ingredients with his father. Severus took the time to explain some of the more bizarre jars on the shelves and also quizzed him on the ingredients he should know. He ended up with far more ingredients than he would need for school, under the advice of his father that he would need plenty to practice with in his spare time as Severus expected nothing short of top marks in Potions this coming semester, and an Outstanding on his O.W.L.s at the end of term.

They finally arrived home late in the afternoon. Harry took his packages up to his room and set them on the bed. He pulled out his new school trunk and started to pack everything in it carefully. Severus had given him his old school trunk and made it look brand new with a few well placed transfigurations. It was gleaming black with silver accents. A simple S.S. was engraved on the front of the chest. Harry traced his fingers over it. Septimus Snape. He`d chosen to be named after his father`s grandfather. Septimus Ulfric Prince had been a Master Spell-crafter, and had been the head of the Ministry of Malcontent for nearly fifty years. Harry had chosen his middle name to give respect to their wizarding family line. Idris was Welsh for Prince, and he`d just felt it was fitting. He added a picture of Solaria to his trunk, for authenticity sake as well as a few older books from the library that Severus had given him permission to take with him.

He closed the lid of the trunk and found himself smiling softly. He`d never owned so many things that had been bought just for him. He had new school clothes, clothes to wear on the weekends, two sets of dress robes for formal occasion and plenty of muggle clothing to wear at home if he wanted. He shook his head, unable to help but wonder what his life might have been like if he`d grown up with his father rather than in a cupboard under the stairs, unloved and unwanted.

He cleaned himself up and headed downstairs to set the table for dinner, hearing his father working away in the kitchen. He poked his head in and smiled. "Everything's put away." He smiled. "What's for dinner?" He asked and used a simple levitation charm to set the table.

"Lamb stew," He said, adding some spices to the bubbling pot. "Have you given thought to how you will handle being sorted in the various houses?" He asked and looked over.

"I'll likely be sorted into Slytherin, it was where the hat wanted to put me originally." Harry said with a bit of a smirk on his lips. "But I'd met Draco earlier in Diagon Alley and was convinced if he was the kind of boy that belonged in Slytherin I didn't want anything to do with it. So I begged the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin."

Severus suddenly laughed. "Can you imagine the look on the Headmaster's face if you *had* been sorted into Slytherin?" The old coot might have fallen off his chair.

"It would have been amusing." Harry smirked and sat down. "I'm no Ravenclaw, and I'm certainly not a Hufflepuff, so really Slytherin is the only choice. Going back into Gryffindor Tower would be too risky." He reasoned.

"Being in Slytherin is not without its risks." Severus warned. "I would be proud to see you in my House, but remember that eyes will always be watching you." He knew that his little nest of snakes were not all bad, but they were remarkably perceptive and if they suspected something wasn't quite right they would dig until they got an answer that satisfied them. "But we will deal with that when, and if, it happens. The Hat is a piece of wild magic, and it has been known to do some strange things." He brought the stew over to the table, a loaf of warm bread floating behind him.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it does." He smiled and helped himself to the stew. Tomorrow would be hard, but he was ready for this.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Apologies for taking so long on this chapter, I had an entrance exam to prep for. I hope you all enjoy it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Ice Mice," Severus said to the statue that guarded the staircase to the Headmaster's office. He spared a look at his son before they began to climb up the stone steps. This was the moment of truth, so to speak. He had prepared Harry as much as he could for this crucial first meeting. They'd played with several different disillusionment charms until they'd been happy with one to hide his scar. He was dressed in plain black robes; all they required was his future House crest to be fit for school. He'd checked Harry's mental defenses several times as they walked through the school, purely out of paranoia.

Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door hesitantly, unable to help but feel nervous about this. He felt a hand on his back, a silent move of support. With that he entered the Headmaster's office, seeing it for the first time with his full sight was actually a bit neat. He found his eyes straying to things he had really never noticed before, not needed to pretend the little bit of wonder.

"Ah Severus, it's good of you to join us." Albus said from his seat behind the desk. The other professors gave the young man with Snape welcoming smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape." The older wizard directed towards the tall young man beside his Potions Master. There was no denying the familial relationship; it was uncanny how much the boy resembled his father.

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry said respectfully. "My father told me that I'd be completing my schooling here. He also mentioned that I'd need to be sorted Sir?" He questioned.

Albus nodded. "Indeed. If I may first introduce my companions, these will be some of your instructors and one will serve as your Head of House, depending on where the Sorting Hat places you." He nodded to the others there. "This is Professor McGonagall; she is the Head of Gryffindor House and will be your instructor in the art of Transfiguration."

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Snape, I look forward to having you in my class." She smiled warmly at him. The poor dear looked very unsure.

"Professor Flitwick teaches Charms and is the Head of Ravenclaw," Albus nodded to the diminutive Professor and then looked to the witch at his left. "And Professor Sprout teaches Herbology and is the Head of Hufflepuff." He smiled. "Your father, of course, is the Head of Slytherin and Hogwarts' resident Potions Master."

Harry nodded politely to them all, surprised by how genuinely warm they seemed. He'd always wondered if the teachers had been nice to him simply because he was Harry Potter. Those thoughts he kept firmly behind his walls. "It's nice to meet all of you." He said giving them a hesitant smile.

Professor McGonagall went and picked up the Sorting Hat and gestured for the young man to sit down. "Now, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head...and it will tell us where you belong." She gently placed the hat on the boy's head.

:: Well, this was one head I never thought I'd sit on twice. However, you're practically a different person now aren't you? I haven't had this much fun in an age. :: The hat spoke into his mind. :: So tell me, young wizard, what house do you fancy this time? :: The hat seemed quite amused with the change in Harry's appearance.

:: I think it's time I listen to the advice you gave to me in first year. If you think I'd still do well in Slytherin? :: Harry thought, hoping desperately that the hat would not betray his secret.

:: Fear not, your secret will remain your own. My only masters are long dead and dust and only one of the four could have compelled knowledge from me. In fact, one of them would have been most impressed with your deception. I think you know who I mean. ::

Harry nodded his head.

:: Yes, you will do his House proud. :: The hat then opened its brim and proclaimed to the room. "Slytherin!"

Severus smiled, but inwardly he was concerned. This would not be an easy road for his son, for many reasons. He moved forward as Minerva put the hat away, placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Thank you Headmaster." He said to Albus. "I appreciate that you all took time out of your holidays to be here."

"Will you be staying at the castle for the rest of the holidays?" Albus asked.

"I'd planned on showing Septimus around the castle today and then returning home for Christmas. We'll return a few days before term begins so I can be prepared for classes." Severus said.

Albus nodded, "Do be careful Severus. If you need anything please send an owl." He said.

"I will. Thank you Albus." He said. "Enjoy the rest of your holidays." Severus nodded to the other Heads. This would be his first Christmas away from the castle in fifteen years, and he felt remarkably happy about it. He'd done what shopping he could for Harry in secret and hoped to make up for wasted years.

Harry didn't relax until they were out of the office. He knew his father's reservations about him being sorted into Slytherin, but Harry knew in order to win against Voldemort he needed to decimate his power base. To rob Voldemort of new Death Eaters, he needed to get inside and win this generation away from the Dark Lord. He stayed in step with his father as they descended into the dungeons.

"You will have a place in the dorms, but there will also be a room in my own quarters if you would rather stay with me at times." Severus said, leading him through the maze of corridors to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "We'll need to see Professor Slughorn, he will be able to provide me with the password for the Slytherin dorms." He said as they passed the entrance and turned down a hidden corridor. "Horace prefers his rooms above ground...but I like to keep an eye on my little snakes."

He stopped in front of stone carving of a snake wrapped around a giant egg. Severus stroked the serpent and it raised its head. Then he smiled. "Runespoor." He said. The little stone snake slithered off and the wall opened like a door. "These are my quarters." Severus said and welcomed Harry inside.

Harry entered the room and smiled. It seemed to fit what he knew of his father. The main room had a few small book cases, there was a desk to one side and a couple of chairs near the fire. There was a chess set on a little table between the chairs, pieces lined up neatly. It felt well lived in.

Severus let Harry take in the sitting room and tapped his wand on the chest of his son's robes, the Slytherin crest appearing there. In that moment, worry took a backseat to pride as Severus took in the sight of *his* son standing there, a member of his house. It was something he'd never let himself dream about, not even in his most desperate moments had he wished for a son, and now here Harry stood and Severus realized he would do anything to protect him.

"The castle should have added a room off that hallway for you." Severus told Harry.

Harry grinned and headed down the hallway to the left, opening a door he found there. The room had a charmed window, to show the weather outside and a view over the lake. Even knowing that right now they were actually under the lake, he found himself smiling at it. There was a desk, a large four-poster bed hung with dark green velvet bed curtains, and a massive wardrobe against the one wall. The stone floors were covered with several large, intricate rugs. Harry smiled. It was a great room. He came back out and smiled.

"My bedroom is brilliant." He said with a grin, and noticed that there was a tray of tea and sandwiches on a little table. "Lunch?" He asked.

"You shock me with your skills of observation." Severus rolled his eyes a little. "Sit, after you eat we'll visit the Slytherin dorms and you can meet some of your house-mates. At least a few will have remained over the Holidays." He said and settled into one of the chairs in front of the fire.

Harry snorted and sat down, helping himself to one of the roast beef sandwiches. He bit into it with pleasure, having missed the food at Hogwarts. For some reason it always tasted just that little bit better than anywhere else.

Severus ate as well, and enjoyed the hot tea. He had to admit, it was nice to not have to cook for once. "I think you'll like your dorm-mates, compared to Draco and his friends they are much lower key. They're how I prefer my Slytherins to be." He grinned, thinking of his students. "My one rule for all the Slytherins is: don't get caught. Whatever detention you receive from another teacher, will be doubled by me." He looked over at his son. "You can also be assured that I will not be allowing you any leeway, whatsoever."

Harry nodded. "I never expected you to." He knew damn well that he'd be under more scrutiny than the others because he was Snape's son. "Are there any other rules I need to know about?" He asked.

He nodded. "We have our own House rules. They're very simple but cannot be broken without dire consequences. Prejudice against our House has been rampant for years, and because of that fact we must always present a united front. Any disagreement between house-mates must stay within the confines of the common room. I do not tolerate bullying in my house, and deal with it most harshly. If you see it going on, I expect you to tell me." He said.

Given what Harry had seen during their Occlumency lessons last year, he understood his father's stand on bullying. It also explained just how tight the Slytherins seemed in classes and even on the weekends. "Will I have issues with Draco?" He asked.

"It will go one of two ways; he will either try to befriend you or he will try and turn the House against you. It depends on whether he chooses to follow in his Father's footsteps, or direct the course of his own destiny. Be prepared for both." He said. "I know your history, but do not underestimate how far he may be willing to go."

Harry nodded. "Ok. I think its time to meet my new Housemates." He said, setting his empty tea cup down.

Severus smiled and stood. "Your trunk will already be in the dorm room." He said and led him to a tapestry on the right wall. He waved his wand and a passage appeared. "This saves tracking down Horace for the password." He smiled and strode down the passage and into the Slytherin common room.

Harry had been here in second year but, now he looked at it in a different light. The decor was dark, undoubtedly, but Harry found himself appreciating it. The dark greens and silver accents abounded. He saw a few students sitting at a table playing wizard's chess and they all looked up as Severus stepped in.

"Professor!" Daphne Greengrass smiled and came over and the others followed, including Draco Malfoy.

Severus smiled. "Miss Greengrass." He nodded and then looked to the others. "It's good to see all of you, and I will be resuming my duties as Head of Slytherin directly after Christmas." He said. "I would like to introduce you to our newest snake, my son, Septimus." He guided Harry forward. "I expect all of you to make him welcome, and ensure that he learns the rules of our House." He said to all of them. He didn't see any of the Slytherin fifth-years and mentally sighed. "Draco...would you be so kind as to show Septimus the dorms, he's a fifth-year." He said, giving the young Malfoy a chance to rise above his father's mistakes. "I'm going to see if I can track down Professor Slughorn and get caught up on things. I'll return in an hour or so to collect you." He said to his son.

Draco nodded. "Certainly Professor, it's just this way Septimus." He nodded to a silver door near the back right of the common room.

"I'll see you later father." Septimus said and followed Draco back to the dorms. He mentally put his old prejudices away; he needed to treat this as a first meeting.

"The Slytherin dorms are coded with different magical creatures, fifth-years are in the Runespoor dorm." Malfoy explained as they walked down the long hall. The dorm rooms had different creatures drawn on the doors in silver, every one different from the last. When they reached the fifth door Malfoy opened it. "This is you." He said and walked in with him. "So, where were you at school before?"

"My mum was tutoring me herself." Harry said and saw his name all ready emblazoned across the leftmost bed in the circular dorm. There was a circular fireplace in the center of the room that had flared to life as soon as they entered. His trunk was at the end of his bed. He sat down on his trunk and sighed. "She was...killed this summer." He said.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, watching the other boy. He seemed unsure what to say. "If you need help studying for your O.W.L.s, just let me know. We take care of each other here." He unconsciously rubbed at his left forearm. "Listen, we're playing a bit of wizard's chess in the common room. Would you like to sit in?" He offered.

Harry nodded. "I'm not very good at it." He warned, surprised a bit to see this side of Draco, he seemed almost lost.

Draco shrugged. "Make friends with the pieces and they'll play better for you." He grinned then. "Come on, there's hot spiced cider and candy." He nodded back towards the common room.

Harry followed, finding it strange to be walking with Draco and not arguing with him. "My father said you played Quidditch?" He asked as they came into the common room.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm the Seeker." He grabbed a mug of hot cider and passed it to Septimus. "We're way in the lead for the cup this year, if we can keep on form. Do you fly?" He asked.

"Thanks. Yeah, I love to fly. Father ordered me a new QuickSilver, said I should have a proper broom. It should arrive in a few weeks." He grinned, not having to fake his excitement.

"I've heard they're fast." Draco seemed impressed. "You should try out for the team next year."

"Maybe." He shrugged, snagged a pumpkin pastie, and wandered over to the table where everyone was watching Daphne beat the pants off Terrence Higgs. There was something strange about Malfoy, and the more he watched his former nemesis, the more it bothered him. He played a couple of games, lost miserably and took a bit of good natured teasing, but always his eyes kept wandering back to Draco. Harry sipped his drink and shook his head. It was clear the Slytherin prefect had lost weight, but more worrying to Harry was the lack of swagger to the other boy.

Severus finally returned and smiled. "Septimus, are you ready to head home?" He asked, pleased to see his son seemingly fitting in with the others.

Harry's head snapped around and he nodded. "Yes Sir." He stood and nodded to the others. "See you after Christmas."

The other students nodded and watched as their Head of House's son strode across the room. It was bloody eerie how much he reminded them of the Potions Master. Daphne shook herself a little and turned back to her game. "So, who's next boys?" She grinned predatorily at the boys.

Harry fell into step with his father, deciding to tell him about Malfoy once they were safely back at home. "The dorms are neat; I like the snakes on the doors." He said.

Severus smiled. "I thought you might. They are also guardians of that room; they will not let anyone with ill-intentions inside." He said and looked at his son. "Salazar Slytherin was very protective of his students, as am I." He touched Septimus' shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Harry nodded, unable to explain the sudden tightness in his throat. He felt wanted for the first time in his life. They walked out of the doors of the entrance hall and once past the gates Severus offered Harry his arm and they dis-apparated. Harry swayed a little as they popped back into existence.

"I'll never get used to that." He said feeling a little green. "Still beats a portkey though." He gave his father a half-hearted smile.

Severus nodded. "I admit it's not my favorite method of transportation either, but you do eventually get used to it." He said sympathetically, remembering how often he'd been close to losing his lunch when he'd first started apparating.

Harry nodded and took a breath, before they headed through the gate and the wards wrapped around them both. He was coming to recognize the warm press of the wards, welcome their presence. He knew they were here to keep him safe. He took off his outer robes and decided he really didn't want to wait to talk about Malfoy.

"Something's wrong with Draco." He said simply.

Severus frowned. "Come, let's have some hot chocolate and you can tell me why you believe this to be so." He shepherded his son to the kitchen and got them two mugs of hot chocolate and sat down. "What did you observe?"

"I think he's taken the Dark Mark, when I mentioned my mother had been murdered he rubbed his left forearm," Harry said, "and he's not...himself." He shook his head. "I know we never got on, at all, but even I can see it. He's thinner, and there's none of his usual Malfoy swagger." He tried to put it into words. "It's just very strange."

Severus considered as he sipped the hot beverage. The observations of an enemy were often more accurate than those of a friend. "I would have been much surprised if Draco had not been forced to take the Dark Mark." he began and sighed, "especially with Lucius in Azkaban." He rubbed his temple. "While his mother loves him dearly, Narcissa has never had the strength to deny the Dark Lord whatever he wished. No, we must assume he has been marked." He agreed. "If you are correct in your other observations, then it may be an indication that he is being forced to do something that he considers horrible, or that the Dark Lord is harming him to get at Lucius. Regardless, once we are back at school I will need to get to the bottom of it. I've known him since he was small, he may find it in himself to trust me."

Harry nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, I'd rather have the old Draco back...arrogant shite that he is." He muttered.

"Language," Severus corrected automatically but nodded. "I will see what can be done." He promised. "Now, as this is our first Christmas together I thought we might discuss a few things." He changed the subject entirely. "My mother often allowed me to open a gift on Christmas Eve, and then we would do the balance of everything after breakfast on Christmas morning." At least, when there had been money for gifts. He'd had precious little as a child, but he'd always appreciated anything he was given. "Would you like to do that? Or must we wake up at the crack of dawn?" He said drily.

Harry smiled. "I like that idea, but you didn't have to get me anything. I mean...this has been the best present I've ever gotten." He said, and then with a sobering moment realized that this year there would be no gifts from Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley.

"What is it?" Severus said, seeing the sudden sadness fall over his son's face.

"I just realized that this year I can't see Ron and Hermione, or the Weasley's." He said softly. "Until I came to Hogwarts, I didn't get presents. Ever. Hagrid bought Hedwig for me as a Birthday gift; it was the first one I'd ever gotten." He admitted quietly, looking down at the table. "Then at Christmas he gave me a little wooden flute, and Mrs. Weasley even gave me a jumper. She'd made it just for me." He felt tears building up in the back of his eyes.

Severus moved and gathered his son into his arms, and gently stroked his back as he cried softly. He'd wondered when the reality of this deception would hit him. "If you like...perhaps we could find a way to leave them a few gifts...so they know you are all right?" He whispered. He didn't have a single clue why he would risk such a ridiculous thing, but it was clearly very important to Harry.

"But how? Wouldn't Dumbledore find out?" Harry sniffed, unable to believe that he was crying into Snape's chest, and that his father didn't seem to mind.

"I'll think of something." He promised. "Think of what you'd like to give Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, and I'll find a way to get it to them without giving our game away." Severus moved back and made Harry meet his eyes. "One day the need for secrecy will pass and you can tell them the truth." He said. "It's not forever, I promise you that."

Harry took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Thank you." He said and tried to regain his composure.

"Good, now finish your hot chocolate. It's been a long day; I think perhaps we should have a light dinner and turn in early." Severus decided. Indeed, he wondered how Molly managed to deal with all her children. He was emotionally exhausted dealing with one, and she'd raised seven. Elements above and below, he hoped he was doing the right things.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Christmas Eve descended on Prince's Heath, finding its two occupants curled in front of a roaring fire as they looked through old photos. There was a plate of cookies between them and Severus was telling Harry about the time he and Lily had played a prank on Petunia, turning her hair purple. Harry had laughed so hard his pumpkin juice almost came out his nose. Even Severus found himself laughing heartily remembering it.

A Christmas tree graced the sitting room, decorated not with ornaments, but with charmed snow, bright red berries, and even a charmed star to glimmer on top of it. There were brightly colored gifts underneath, and Severus was pleased that at least this Christmas his son would have the gifts he deserved. He handed a simple wrapped box to Harry. "I'd like you to open this one tonight." He said, setting the photographs away.

Harry smiled and opened the box and curious saw a few battered and beaten up potions texts. "What are these?" He asked curiously.

Severus smiled. "Open one." He said, hoping that his son would like it, and understand what he was giving him.

Harry opened the first and saw inside the cover, in a slanting scrawl. 'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince.' Harry smiled then, understanding. "These were your books from school." He paged through them and saw amendments all through the book. It was a piece of his family history. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"It may help you in your quest to convince everyone that your are a potion-making prodigy." Severus teased him playfully. "There are spells here and there throughout the books, in the margins. Do not try them unless I am there to supervise. Some of them are extremely dangerous." Severus cautioned him.

Harry nodded and stroked a hand down the cover of one book. "I'll keep that in mind." He said and placed it back in the box. He took a small box out of his robes, and offered it to his father. "This is for you."

Severus smiled and took the gift. He rarely received gifts aside from a few perfunctory ones from Albus and Minerva, but they tended to be rather impersonal. He opened the simple box and took out a simple amulet. It was onyx, on a leather cord but the moment he touched it he could feel the magic pulsing in it. He looked at his son and smiled. "You did the enchantments yourself?" There was a feel to the magic that he recognized.

Harry nodded happily. "I did. I thought, with things going the way they are now, that you could use a little extra protection." He knew his father would be a target for the Death Eaters now.

"Thank you." He slipped it over his head and tucked the amulet under his robes. Stones of power always did best with skin contact. "I'll keep it close." He said. "Now, I think it's time for bed." He put the photographs away. "Good night Harry, and Happy Christmas."

Harry smiled. "Happy Christmas, dad." He replied and stood, grabbing his box of books. "Good night." He said and headed off to bed. He'd sent Ron a book on Quidditch strategy and Hermione an amulet similar to the one he'd made for his father. Hermione's however was made of Tiger's Eye and he'd added charms to help her with focus as well as to protect her. His notes to both had been short but to the point. He was safe and he was training. He wanted them both to keep their heads down and try to avoid getting pulled into danger. Also they couldn't tell anyone that he'd been in contact, it would put his life in great danger. Even if they did break his confidence, his father had assured him that Dumbledore would never be able to trace the enchantment that had sent the gifts.

He curled under the blankets and closed his eyes, falling asleep and dreaming about the gifts under the tree.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted a new chapter. As always my thanks to everyone who's been following this story.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Christmas Day was a relaxed affair at Prince's Heath for Severus and Harry. After a big breakfast the pair had gone into the sitting room to open their respective gifts. Harry had never had so many things just for himself as he could see under the tree. While he'd gotten gifts from Mrs. Weasley and his friends the last few years at school, it was a very different thing to have gifts from his family that had been purchased just for him. He smiled realizing that he actually had a family, someone that really wanted to be with him during the holidays. He reached for a rather large gift wrapped in beautiful silver paper with charmed emerald snakes slithering over it. He looked at the tag and then frowned.

"To Septimus, from Draco?" He said questioningly as he looked at his father.

"Narcissa must have sent it to my owl box, which forwards here automatically now." Severus smiled, not worried at all by the appearance of the gift. It was how his gifts from the staff had arrived here, after all. "Open it. You can write him a thank-you note later." He was unsurprised that the other boy was reaching out. It was preferable to the other tact that the boy could have taken in regards to Harry.

Harry nodded and carefully unwrapped the beautiful present. Inside was an intricately carved wizard's chess set, clearly meant to be portable. Underneath was a book titled, _Wizard's Chess for Novices: Making the Pieces Work with You,_ by Corinth Calloway. The pieces were carved from onyx and moonstone, each one amazingly detailed. There was also a letter tucked neatly into the front cover of the book. Harry opened the book and read the letter, reminding himself that this was a fresh start for him and his former nemesis.

Septimus,

I realize this must be a hard time of year for you, losing your mother this summer. This is my first Christmas without my father, so I do understand a little of what you must be feeling. I just wanted to say that if you needed to talk about it, I'd listen. I hope you enjoy the book; it helped me when I was starting to learn to play. Try and enjoy your holidays and I will see you when you return to school.

Give my regards to your father,

Draco D. Malfoy

Harry folded the letter and placed it neatly back inside the front cover of the book. He looked to his father and smiled. "It was a nice letter." It was strange, even past the formality and stiffness of the wording he could feel that Draco actually meant what he'd written.

"He's not a bad person." Severus sighed sadly. "He is just sometimes more arrogant than is good for him. His father unfortunately suffers from the same flaw." Indeed Severus felt it was ingrained into the Malfoy genes along with the blonde hair and often cold grey eyes.

"Were you and Mr. Malfoy friends in school?" Harry asked, always having wondered about that.

"Lucius was actually five years ahead of me in school, but during my first two years he tried his best to watch out for me. We met again by chance when I was visiting Diagon Alley just prior to my fifth year. We kept in touch fairly regularly after that. It has been a complex relationship at times, but we were close friends once, Harry." Severus said. "He has his flaws, and the Dark Lord preyed on them. He did with all of us."

"Is that why you always seem to watch out for Draco?"

"I was trying to protect him, but it seems he is fated to repeat his father's mistakes. I would have spared him that if I could, and so would his father." Severus shook his head.

"I'll write him a letter after lunch. Maybe we can help him, together." Harry knew what it felt like to be trapped by your name. He'd managed to escape some of his fate, but not everyone had that option.

"I hope that we can." Severus said and mentally shook himself. "Now, I believe that there are a multitude of parcels beneath that tree bearing your name." He changed the topic, not wanting the day darkened needlessly.

Harry nodded and set Draco's gift aside and turned to the other presents waiting for him. By the time he was finished he was smiling from ear-to-ear and surrounded by a veritable mountain of discarded wrapping paper and ribbons. From his father he'd gotten piles of sweets from Honeydukes, more clothing, a book on advanced dueling, a new broom care kit, and a beautiful green dragon-hide wand sheath. There had also been a gift from all the professors. It was a magical planner, with his new class schedule already written in as well as all the important assignment dates that were coming up. He smiled thinking that Hermione would have appreciated something like this.

"Did my gifts for Ron and Hermione get to them?" He asked, wanting to make certain.

"Yes. Miss Granger's was sent to her home last night and Mr. Weasley will discover his in his bedroom at the Burrow." Severus smiled indulgently. "They will know that you are all right, and that is likely a greater gift to them than whatever it was you purchased." He knew how hard this had to be on all three teens. They had been inseparable since first year.

"I miss them," Harry admitted a little sadly. "I think they would have been happy for me, once they got over the shock that is." He added with a wry smile. He could almost picture Ron's face when he told him that he was Snape's son. He'd almost lay money on his friend fainting dead away.

"I am sure they would be. I know how hard this is, but it was the only way to keep you safe." He did regret that fact, but regrets never changed things. "We have a meeting tonight at Gringott's. There are things we must do to protect your inheritance."

"But I thought we couldn't tell anyone?" Harry looked confused.

"The goblins are bound to secrecy by very ancient magic." Severus explained. "And coincidentally the goblin that manages my accounts is one you have met before, unless I am much mistaken."

"Griphook?" Harry said, after all it was the only goblin he knew by name.

"Indeed. He is also in charge of the Potter family accounts, and was supposed to have administered your Trust." Severus told him.

"My Trust?" Harry frowned, clearly not having a clue what he was talking about.

"I will let Griphook explain it to you tonight. He's made certain that no one else will be in the bank this evening so that our dealings can remain secret." Severus had impressed upon the Goblin the utter importance of confidentiality.

"What time is the appointment?" Harry asked, starting to get his gifts together.

"The meeting is set for ten o'clock this evening. We will floo directly from here to his office through an unregistered line." Severus said. "Griphook warned me that the Order has been watching the bank."

"They're probably hoping that I will try and withdraw money from my account. So they can pick me up." Harry said bitterly, he hated feeling like a fugitive.

"Undoubtedly." He agreed. He had been very surprised by the letter from Griphook and he was most interested in what the goblin had to say.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry had dressed in a set of plain black robes for the meeting tonight, at his father's insistence. As he came down to the front hall, Harry noticed that his father was dressed somewhat more formally than he usually was as well. Severus took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and then tossed it down. "Griphook's Office." He said clearly and was gone in a flash of brilliant green light.

Harry followed a moment later and stumbled out of the fireplace on the other end. He hated travelling by floo almost as much as he disliked port keys. He straightened and took in the tidy office where Griphook was sitting behind a large desk. There were stacks of papers and old yellowed ledgers all over the surface.

"Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us. Sit and we can begin." The goblin said and pulled out a heavy ledger from a drawer of the desk. He dropped it down with a dull thud and then paged through it.

Harry swallowed and sat down beside his father. "How did you know it was me?" He asked curiously.

"Blood still smells right," the goblin said dismissively, not even looking up. If he had he might have smiled darkly at the sudden lack of color in the young wizard's cheeks.

"Griphook, you wrote to me about some urgent matters in need of attention?" Severus said, noticing his son's discomfort. Goblins did take some getting used to, even after all the years of handling his own finances they still managed to unnerve him.

"Yes, there was a time-delay letter sent to me by Mrs. Lily Potter-nee Evans. It informed me that a charge in my trust would now be in the care of his true sire. As such, any funds remaining the trust account would need to be directed to their appropriate recipient. I've gathered all of the inheritance documents in preparation for this meeting and everything appears to still be in order. On his next birthday Mr. Harry James Potter will come into possession of the Potter family vault, his mother's personal vault, as well as balance of his trust in the form of several properties that were maintained for him." Griphook said matter-of-factly and handed a sheath of documents over to Snape.

"Excuse me, but what is a 'Trust'?" Harry asked, feeling very much out of the loop.

"A Goblin Trust is put into place to protect the interests of an orphaned, pure-blood family heir. Normally we would administer funds to the guardian of the child for their care and make certain that the child was being properly looked after." Griphook said carefully. "Many times the appointed guardians of an heir are relatives and there would be financial incentive for them to…misuse their power over their ward."

"No one ever came to check on me." Harry said, knowing that much for certain. He found it unlikely that even a goblin would have deemed the Dursley's suitable guardians.

"For that you have my personal regrets, Mr. Potter. By the time we were informed of your parents' deaths, you had already been placed in the muggle world and consequently hidden from our finding," the goblin's dark eyes glittered dangerously. "We were informed that you would not be requiring the funds from your trust until you went to school. All attempts to contact your new guardians were ineffective. It is the first time in five hundred years that we have been prevented from administering a trust." The goblin appeared deeply offended.

"Who informed you?" Harry had his own suspicions on that, and they were quickly confirmed.

"Albus Dumbledore." Griphook said.

"What would have happened if you had visited?" Harry wanted to know.

"If we had deemed they were unfit guardians, we would have been honor bound to remove you from the situation and appoint a more suitable care-giver." Griphook didn't flinch away from the hard truth. "Since we were prevented from administering the trust, the fees normally paid to us for such an arrangement have also been defaulted into the trust account. You now will have access to the funds under the supervision of your father." He handed an elegant gold key to Snape.

Severus nodded elegantly. "Thank you Griphook." His eyes however were on his son. "Attached to my own vault there is a small school vault. I would like my son's funds moved there, along with the funds from the trust. He is of an age to be responsible with his money. Again I cannot stress how vitally important it is that our dealings remain unknown, particularly to certain outside parties that may attempt to gain information." He didn't need to spell it out for the goblin, he could see on his face that he understood.

"The funds will be moved immediately. Here is the key for your new school vault." Griphook handed over a small gold key. "And I will need you to sign that I have informed you of your statement of accounts." He handed Harry a roll of parchment and a small dagger with a jeweled hilt.

Harry looked at his father, confused. How was he supposed to sign with a dagger.

"Cut your thumb and press it to the parchment. Goblin contacts are always signed in blood, as blood cannot be changed by magical means. Appearances are easily alterable, as you know. But blood does not lie." Severus explained to his son, remembering that he'd not had the benefit of growing up around every day wizarding activities.

Harry nodded and cut his thumb and press it to the parchment, leaving a bloody thumb print that flared and changed to gold on the page. He handed it back to Griphook with the dagger, who filed the parchment away.

"Excellent. Now, the names on the deeds will automatically transfer to him on his birthday and he can visit the properties and decide what he wishes to do with them. The little cottage just outside of Ipswitch is the only one currently inhabited. It was rented to a Mr. Remus Lupin, on the agreement he maintain the home in return for the right to live there. The agreement was listed as lasting the length of Mr. Lupin's life, or until such time as he chooses to leave." Griphook said. "But the remainder of the properties are vacant."

Harry smiled. "I have no wish to alter that agreement, I know Mr. Lupin was a good friend of the family." He said and looked at his father who nodded in approval.

"Excellent. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?: Griphook said.

Severus shook his head. "No, you have been more than helpful." It also left them with a great deal to think about. He stood and guided his son to the fireplace. "I will contact you closer to the summer to arrange viewings of the properties." He said to the goblin and quickly they left. He had to work hard to contain his anger at the Headmaster. He'd known that provisions had been made for Harry, and had willfully denied the boy his rightful care. It was so much worse than Severus had imagined.

Harry dusted a little soot off his robes as they appeared back home, but his face was closed off, jaw tight. "How could he?" He said in a biting tone.

"I do not know Harry." Severus said quietly, the folder of documents from the bank still in his hands. "I'll put these in the study, if you wish you can look them over with me tomorrow." He said. "Would you like a mug of hot chocolate before bed?" He really was at a loss for what to say.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I'll go get changed for bed." He'd known the Headmaster had been meddling in his life, but to do this? His parents had provided for him, wanted to be certain he was cared for. Yet, the letter from his mother hinted that she had known all along things would not go to plan. Had she seen through Dumbledore as well? He had more questions now than answers. He would stick to the plan, leave Harry Potter behind and damn the Headmaster. He'd defeat Voldemort on his own bloody terms. He owed the man nothing.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's back to school for Harry and Severus. I have skipped forward a bit, but don't worry you'll find details about those days littered through the coming chapters. I will give a nod to one of the reviewers, Rumor of an Alchemist, who nailed the Inheritance issue straight on the head.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The return feast was hard for Harry. It felt wrong to be sitting at the Slytherin table as the meal appeared. He'd met his year-mates today in the Common Room, again very surprised by how normal everyone seemed. His father had told him of his plan to speak to Draco tonight, after dinner. Harry had returned to Hogwarts a few days after Christmas, so his father could prepare for the new term. It had given him some time to get to know Draco better. The other boy had continued to be friendly, clearly extending an offer of friendship without stating it openly. Something that his father had told him was a very Slytherin approach to making new allies.

The Slytherin Prefect had shown him around the castle, ostensibly so that Harry wouldn't be late to classes and cost Slytherin house points. He showed Harry how to get into the kitchens and even how to access the Room of Requirement. Then he showed Harry a secret staircase that led from the dungeons to the Charms tower. Harry couldn't help but smile, finally knowing how Draco and his cronies had always beaten them down to double Potions.

Unbidden his eyes turned to the Gryffindor table, seeking out his two best friends. Ron had his back to him but he could see Hermione across the table clearly. They were talking quietly about something, probably comparing the notes he'd sent them. She met his eyes in a questioning way. He quickly looked away to avoid being rude, or worse have her figure it out. If anyone in the school could, it would be her.

Dumbledore stood as dessert appeared on the tables and he cleared his throat. "If I could have everyone's attention for a moment before we tuck into our pudding?" He waited for the talk to die down. "Excellent. Firstly, welcome back everyone. I hope each of you enjoyed your holidays and have returned with minds eager to learn again. Now, you will all be pleased to hear that Professor Snape has returned to us and will be resuming his post as Head of Slytherin and Potions Master." He paused and there were more than a few groans that went through the room. "As a result, Professor Slughorn has returned to his retirement and has asked that I relay to all of you his well wishes for the remainder of the year. This new term also welcomes a new student to our school. I trust that all of you will make him feel welcome. Mr. Snape, if you would please stand a moment?" The Headmaster looked at him with a kindly smile.

Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment but he stood and nodded to the Headmaster. After the revelations at Christmas, he saw the old wizard more clearly. The man had just effectively announced his parentage to the whole school, and placed a target on his back.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore said and smiled at everyone else. "With that said, enjoy your dessert and have an excellent term." The wizard sat down and started on his treacle tart.

Harry sat down and grumbled. "That was embarrassing." He started down at his plate, ignoring the stares and outright glares from the Gryffindor table.

"Don't worry about it Septimus," Terrence said dismissively. "Everyone will have gotten over it in a couple of weeks. Just keep an eye out for the odd hex."

"Great." He sighed. He'd gone from being The-Boy-Who-Lived to The-Boy-Who-Was-Snape's-Son. He wasn't sure how much of an improvement that would be.

"Cheer up and have some more treacle tart." Terrence laughed a little and shoved a big slice onto Harry's plate. Terrence Harper was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team and so far seemed very easy going. He had the bed next to Harry in the dorm room and seemed to have taken it upon himself to look after his new dorm-mate.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit and dug into the sticky treat. After a while, Harry stifled a yawn, feeling sleep tugging at his eyelids. "I'm going to head back to the dorms, I'm beat." He said and stood.

Terrence nodded, standing as well. "Yeah, we've got Transfigurations with McGonagall first thing. You do not want to be late for that class. Ever." The other boy cautioned.

Harry couldn't help but agree with him mentally. He'd made sure to re-read the chapters and realized he didn't want to disappoint his Professor. This time last year he'd been distracted at best and knew he'd not done his best. It was the first time he'd ever really wanted to excel in his classes, finally having someone that would care about the marks.

Without a word spoken between them, his other dorm-mates also got up from the table and fell in around him as they left the Great Hall. He found it strange, yet comforting, to know that tonight he wouldn't need to worry about running into his former house-mates alone. His relief was short lived when a familiar voice shattered the quiet of the entrance hall.

"Hey Look! It's Greasy Git Jr.!" The offender was none other than Seamus Finnegan.

Harry merely turned and summoned his best cold stare and levelled it on Seamus. "Is that really the best you've got?" He drawled lazily, as if Finnegan was beneath his notice. The effect was somewhere between Malfoy distain and Snape contempt.

The Slytherin fifth years were saved from further comment as Draco swept over, Prefect's badge shinning on his chest. "I believe Gryffindor Tower is that way Finnegan." He said snidely to the other boy. Once he moved off the Slytherins moved into the dungeons as a group. As they walked Draco touched Harry's arm. "Be careful Septimus, more than one of those idiots is going to try and take a shot at you." He warned.

"I'll be sure to watch my back." Harry said, knowing just how vindictive his former house could be.

Draco nodded. "I'll walk you back to the Common Room before I go and meet with your father. He said he needed to speak to me." He said simply. After seeing Harry safely back to the dorms he swept off down the hall to Snape's office.

Harry took a breath, hoping the talk went well, and then went into the dorm with the other boys. He got ready for bed, honestly exhausted from the day. He fell into bed and was soon sound asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

In his office Severus waited for Draco. After hearing Harry's observations, he had paid more attention to the lad since his return. Under closer scrutiny, Draco's behavior was deeply troubling. He'd known Draco since he was a baby, seen him grow from a spoilt brat into a shrewd young man with a sharp temper. Severus was worried that the young man had stepped off the edge of the map and found himself surrounded by monsters. He only hoped that the infamous Black family paranoia wouldn't prevent Draco from trusting him now. While he looked like a carbon copy of his father, Severus knew he was very much Narcissa's son. At the crisp knock he simply spelled the door open and sat up a bit straighter at his desk.

"You asked to see me Sir?" Draco said in a smooth, cultured voice. Nothing on his face betrayed emotion, it was very carefully blank.

"I did. Please sit down." He told the boy and waited for him to settle in the chair before speaking again. "How long since he forced the Dark Mark on you Draco?" Severus did not mince words.

Draco paled, which considering his usual complexion was rather astounding. "I don't..." He began.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Snape's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "We know each other far too well for that." Severus held the boy's grey eyes for an agonizingly long time, willing him to speak.

"It happened in August, Sir." The youngest Malfoy finally said, voice strained.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, a hand coming up to massage his temple. "That is most unfortunate, Mr. Malfoy. I know your father had been working hard to prevent that from happening." Lucius would be devastated. He had many faults, but he did love his son. "What has he tasked you with?" New recruits were always given a task, in order to prove themselves worthy.

Draco shook his head then, eyes burning with the tears he was too proud to shed. "I can't tell you. He'll kill my mother." The pale grey eyes were almost desperate.

"You must, or I cannot help you, the both of you." Severus allowed his tone to be somewhat gentle. "I would do anything within my power to protect you Draco, you know that." He said, willing the teen to trust him.

The Slytherin Prefect was silent a long time, clearly weighing his options. This summer had tempered his impulsiveness, taught him the error of acting rashly and speaking without a care for the consequences. Those lessons had been harsh and he mentally shuddered to remember them. His hands were clenched in his lap, knuckles gone white. "He's ordered me to kill the Headmaster." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Severus was stunned, almost falling off his chair. "He what?" He must have heard wrong. Draco was only a boy, only sixteen years old.

"He wants me to find a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and then kill the Headmaster. Or he'll kill my parents." It was clear the teen was holding onto his tears by the barest thread of control. The weight piling on his shoulders was too much to take anymore.

Severus stood then and came around his desk. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "We will find a way to protect them, Draco. I swear it." That small comfort made the teen break down, sobbing hopelessly. Severus let him have his moment, remembering one of his own much like it. When he seemed to stop Severus spoke again. "Come, we need to speak to the Headmaster. Together we can help you protect your family."

Draco looked up at him. "But how? Father is in Azkaban and Aunt Bellatrix is staying with my mother. If they even suspect..." He trailed off, fear for his parents coloring his tone.

"We have our ways." Severus said and together they went to see Albus.

It was a very long night of planning, but at length Severus walked Draco back to the Slytherin dorms. "You are excused from your morning lessons. Tell the others that I require your assistance with my first year Hufflepuff class. You need at least a few hours of sleep." He was used to functioning without, but Draco was just a boy.

"Yes Sir." He said, mentally and emotionally exhausted. His family would be safe, and that was all that mattered to him now.

"I will inform you when they are safe. Until that time, proceed as planned." Severus said simply and nodded once before sweeping off to the Great Hall. He needed coffee, desperately.

Harry had been coming into the Common Room and spotted Draco. "Are you ok?" He asked the other boy, seeing the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Fine, just up early. Your father is letting me assist with a first year class this morning. I need to go and get prepared." He smiled then, a glimmer of the old Malfoy peeking out. "If you'd like we could break in your new chess set after dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Sure. The book you gave me has been really helpful." Harry smiled at that. It made more sense than how Ron had tried to explain it to him, on numerous occasions.

"Good, see you later...Snape." Draco winked a bit and headed back to his dorm room, presumably to gather something he needed for class.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry managed to arrive to Transfigurations a few minutes before the bell and slid into the seat next to Terrence. They were doing a practical lab today, in preparation for a test later in the week. The goal was to transfigure a thimble into a bird and have it sing. Harry had failed miserably at this particular lesson last year and had practiced over the last week to perfect it.

As if knowing he was nervous, McGonagall appeared in front of his desk. "Mr. Snape, if you would?" The older witch smiled encouragingly at him.

Harry took a breath and smoothly moved his wand, speaking very clearly. He didn't have to fake a smile as the thimble became a beautiful white canary and twittered happily at them.

"Excellent Mr. Snape, five points to Slytherin." She tapped the canary with her wand and it began a thimble again. "I'm pleased to see at least someone did the assigned reading." She leveled a look at a few of the Ravenclaw students that were trying to read the chapter quickly at the back of the class. With that she moved through the classroom, having everyone try the spell and awarded points only for the very best examples.

As they left class for lunch, Harry managed to collide with the slender form of Ginny Weasley. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?" He asked automatically, helping the girl up. "I wasn't paying attention." He said a bit sheepishly.

"I'm fine..." She said and grabbed her books. "I'm Ginny." She said with a warm smile.

"Septimus." He said, about to say more when Terrence grabbed his arm and hauled him off.

"Careful there mate, that one goes through boys like nothing else. She's leaving a trail of broken hearts behind her. Plus she's mad for Harry Potter." Terrence made a show of rolling his eyes. "She'd eat you alive."

"Where is Harry Potter anyway?" Harry asked, knowing it would be an expected question.

"No one really knows. Rumor is that Dumbledore spirited him away for special training or something, getting him ready for the battle with You-Know-Who." The other boy's voice was low.

"Makes sense I guess." Harry said, not needing to work hard to sound worried.

"Don't worry too much, we're safe here at Hogwarts. Even he wouldn't be bold enough to attack the castle with Dumbledore here." Terrence said dismissively.

"I hope not." He said and settled down for lunch. They had double Potions with the Gryffindors this afternoon and it was bound to be interesting. Harry vowed to sit well away from the Gryffindors, just in case one of them tried to sabotage his potion.

When they arrived at the Potions class room Harry moved to a work bench near the front of the class, surprised when Terrence sat down with him. He could feel the stares of his former house-mates burning into the back of his neck. He purposefully made himself relax and was one of the few that didn't jump when Snape entered the classroom, door banging the wall as he did. His father did love his dramatic entrances.

"Directions for today's potion are on the board. Talking will not be required. By the end of the period I want a vial of your completed potion, clearly labeled and on my desk. Consider this your first prep period for your Potions OWL. " He sat down at his desk and watching as everyone began to gather their ingredients.

Harry just settled in and started dicing his flobberworms as the cauldron began to heat. The time he'd spent brewing with his father had taught him the value of time management. The potion went smoothly and he was surprised that it seemed to have turned out well. He bottled it and wrote his name on the label in careful script. Changing his handwriting had been one of the hardest things he'd had to do. He only then looked around the room and blinked, he was the only one done. Everyone else was furiously stirring or frantically dicing last minute ingredients. He walked up to the desk where his father sat and turned in his vial.

Severus took it and smiled. "Thank you, Septimus." His tone was silky-smooth, and oozed approval. He examined the colour and the consistency. "Excellent work, five points to Slytherin." Afterall, he had a reputation for favoritism to uphold.

Harry smiled and headed back to his station to clean up. As he put his kit away he leaned over and whispered to Terrence. "Just add those a little at a time, stirring once between each bit." He advised.

Terrence nodded and then let out a sigh of relief as the potion turned the required bright crimson color. "Thanks Septimus." He whispered back and bottled his potion, also turning a vial in for evaluation. Others were starting to do the same, with varying levels of success. He noticed Ginny's was the correct color but Colin Creevy's was a sickly shade of brownish orange. His father had noticed it as well.

"This is disgraceful Mr. Creevy, five points from Gryffindor for utter incompetence." Severus sneered at the quaking fifth year. Yes, life was good. He had missed terrorizing baby lions.

Harry mentally winced, feeling a little sorry for him. However, he had no idea how the other boy had messed up that badly. It was not a complicated potion.

"Mr. Harper, Mr. Snape, as you are both finished you may be excused from class early. As for the rest of you, bottle whatever pathetic excuses for a blood replenishing potion you have completed, turn it in, and then clean your stations. I expect two feet on the importance of preparing ingredients properly, due on Friday." He said coolly. He wanted his students to know that he was back, and unlike Horace he did not accept mediocrity.

Harry and Terrence didn't need to be told twice and beat a hasty retreat. They headed back to the common room together.

"Well, looks like he's back." Terrence sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, pretending ignorance.

"You dad is the toughest professor in the school. He makes McGonagall look cuddly in comparison. He gives us Slytherins a bit of a break but still, getting a good mark from him is next to impossible." Terrence shook his head.

Harry blinked, stunned. He'd always thought that Snape favored his Slytherins as a rule. "He can't be that bad..." Harry said.

"And, if you get a detention from any of the other Professors he makes you serve a second one with him, usually scrubbing the first-year`s cauldrons." He added. "He said it's to teach us that getting caught is unacceptable. If we're going to do something, we need to make sure we do it properly."

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be that bad." Harry swallowed, looking still a bit shocked.

"He knows that Slytherins face a lot of prejudice from the other houses and even some of the Professors, and wants to make sure that we learn to look out for ourselves. Any way, we have Defense tomorrow with Professor Lupin. He is brilliant, taught back when I was a second year but there was all this stuff in the papers about him being a werewolf and he ended up leaving. I don't know if it was really true but the Board of Governors re-hired him, so he must be safe right?" Terrence said. "But he's really great, and just before Christmas he said he was going to try and teach us the Patronus Charm." As he continued to rattle away Harry suddenly felt the icy grip of panic. He stopped listening and wondered if Professor Lupin would realize who he was. His patronus would definitely give him away.

Draco came over and smiled. "Want to have that game a bit early?" He asked.

"Actually, I need to go and speak to my dad." Harry said.

"Everything ok?" Draco asked, seemingly concerned. "Is someone giving you a hard time?"

"No, it's nothing like that. He was just a bit cryptic about the homework assignment and I'd really rather not fail my first essay in my father's class." He said. "He should be in his office right?"

"Yeah, he's there everyday after class until dinner time." Draco nodded.

"Thanks, see you later!" He smiled and swept back out of the Common Room and headed straight for his father's office. He knocked politely and waited.

"Come in." Severus called and spelled the door open. He looked surprised to see his son and smiled a bit. "Septimus." They had agreed that his real name could only be spoken in the safety of Prince's Heath, just in case someone was listening.

"I had a question about my timetable." Harry said, looking a bit nervous.

"Ah," Severus said and quickly cast a silencing spell, warded his fireplace against eavesdroppers, and locked his door. It was as secure as he could make it.

"What if Professor Lupin figures it out?" Harry blurted out.

"I had actually planned to talk to you about this tonight." Severus said and gestured for his son to sit down. "Do you trust Lupin?"

"Yes." Harry said without hesitation.

"Then be in my quarters tonight at nine pm. We will have a little chat with him." Severus knew that a werewolf's nose could not be fooled. He had some leverage over the other man, being his supplier for his monthly wolfsbane potion. "It may be to our benefit to recruit him as an ally."

"What if he tells the Headmaster?"

"I do not believe that he will, but if he does...I will deal with it." Severus met his son's eyes. "Don't worry too much about it." He said gently.

"I'll try, but no promises." Harry said, still getting used to the fact that he had someone that would look out for his best interests now.

"Now, it's almost dinner time. Did you want to eat in the Great Hall? If you'd rather I can always have the kitchen elves bring us a meal in our rooms." He offered. He hated admitting how accustomed he'd become to their quiet but relaxing meals.

"I should eat with my friends, or they'll worry about me." He said, almost wishing that he could duck out though.

"We'll have dinner together on Saturday then. I am glad to see you and Mr. Harper getting along so well. It was very kind of you to help him in class today, it's not traditionally his best subject." Severus said. It was moments like that he was reminded how much of Lily was in his son.

"I kind of figured that one out myself." Harry rolled his eyes. "You put me down for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" Harry made a face.

"Indeed, you will not be wasting your education on Divination, or risk getting eaten by whatever illegal beast Hagrid picks up at the pub." Severus said sternly. "Besides, your mother was very fond of Runes, and I thought you might welcome the challenge." He said.

"Draco offered to help me with arithmancy, so I catch up in time for the OWLs." He said. "I'll see you tonight."

Severus nodded to him. "Do remind Mr. Harper that I require a full two feet for the essay, not the one and a quarter he usually submits. You'll be writing it as well." He said to be perfectly clear.

"Yes Sir." Harry said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He headed back to the dorms and decided to get a start on his essay in the half an hour they had before dinner. He re-read the chapter and took notes, then he started to make an outline for the essay. His father had spent some of their time teaching him to write a proper essay. He'd claimed it was merely to save him from another two and half years of Harry's usual aimless drivel. He chuckled a little to himself.

"Starting all ready?" Terrence gave him a look. "Are you sure the hat didn't say Ravenclaw?" He teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just because you'd rather play exploding snap doesn't mean all of us can afford to not hand in things on time...especially to my father." He said and arched an eyebrow. "And I'm probably way behind in my other subjects, it just makes sense to get the one I'm most comfortable with done early." He said as if it made complete sense.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that you've never actually been in a school before." Terrence said. "Your mum must have really spent a lot of time teaching you, to have you as caught up as you are."

Harry nodded. "She was always insistent that I apply myself..." Harry trailed off and looked down, as if it was too hard to talk about.

His new friend got the hint. "I'll start mine during study period on Wednesday." He shrugged a bit, not worried about it.

"There's a lot of good information in chapter twelve," Harry told him as he finished the last bit of his outline and let it dry. "Do you know anyone that's good with Ancient Runes? My father thought it would be a good challenge for me, and useful to pursue." He shook his head a bit.

"Well, she is a Gryffindor, but if you really want to get caught up in time for OWLs, you should talk to Hermione Granger. She's usually in the library on Saturday mornings." He told his dorm-mate.

"She wouldn't mind, even though I'm in Slytherin?" He asked a bit timidly, not sure he was ready to face his best friend yet.

"She's not like that." Terrence shook his head. "She helped me survive Charms last year. Just be prepared for her to talk your ear off. She really is a bit of a know-it-all. Not in a bad way, just in a 'can't help herself' way." He laughed a little. He kind of had a bit of a crush on the older girl.

Harry nodded in response. He would have to decide if he could risk it. "If I find I'm really out of my depth, I'll track her down then. Thanks Terrence."

"All right, come on book worm, it's time for dinner." Terrence said and motioned for him to get up.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Harry laughed and set his things aside. He'd put them away after dinner.

They headed to the Great Hall and tucked into the feast that was spread before them. Harry was in his usual spot, between Terrence and Draco. Tonight there was roast beef and massive, fluffy Yorkshire puddings. Harry tried to just enjoy his meal and not think about the impending meeting with Professor Lupin, and all the ways it could go horribly wrong.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so thrilled by the response to this story. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

After dinner, the Slytherins settled down in the Common Room. Everyone was broken off into little groups. Some people were doing homework, other playing games, or chatting about their day. Harry was sitting at a table in the corner, playing chess with Draco. His former enemy was taking the time to teach him, rather than just beating the pants off him. It was a refreshing change.

"Draco," Harry said as he ordered his bishop across the board, "thanks for this. It really helps, you know?" He gave the other boy a small smile.

"I know. It keeps my mind off things too." Some weariness showed through in the teen's voice.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "If you ever need to talk...I'm not a bad listener either." He offered in kind.

"I wish I could, but there are some things I can't really share right now." Draco said. "Hopefully things will change, soon." His voice was low, being very cautious about what he said.

Harry nodded, understanding. He knew all too well about the weight of secrets, and how hard it could be to keep them. He stretched and looked over at the clock above the fireplace. "I've got to go. My father wanted to see me before curfew tonight." He had fifteen minutes.

"Ok." Draco and helped Harry pack up the game.

"See you later." Harry said after putting his game away in his trunk. He headed out of the Slytherin dorm and hurried to his father's rooms. He gave the password and entered.

"Have a seat Septimus." Severus smiled and handed him a mug of hot chocolate. "Lupin should be joining us shortly." He looked much calmer than he felt.

"What if he does go to Dumbledore about this? What can we do then?" Harry finally had a family and his greatest fear was having that ripped away.

"There is little the Headmaster could do now. You are my son, and it's been made known publically. The time where he could have tried to take you away from me, is long past." He knelt and met his son's eyes. "No one will ever separate us again. I will not allow it." He might not be at the level of Albus Dumbledore or the Dark Lord, but if Albus pushed him on this, he would fight with everything he had.

Harry swallowed past the tight feeling in his throat. He believed him, and that scared him more than anything. He'd never trusted adults, not completely. He knew some meant well, but none of them had ever kept their word to him. Somehow he knew that this time, this promise would be kept. He nodded. "Okay."

Severus was saved from further words when a knock sounded at his door. He stood and schooled his features before opening the door. "Thank you for coming Remus." He said and gestured for him to enter. As soon as he did, Severus cast several non-verbal privacy spells.

"You said it was urgent." Remus said. He paused as he noticed the young man sitting on Severus' couch. He hadn't noticed just how much the boy resembled Severus; it was almost like looking back in time.

"Yes, and it concerns my son." Severus said. "If you'd take a seat?"

Remus moved to sit in one of the armchairs, but as he reached it he stopped dead. He smelled something familiar, someone familiar. He drew a deeper breath and his eyes widened. "Harry?" His jaw nearly hit the floor.

"It's Septimus now." Severus stated quickly. "Sit down, and I will explain." He forestalled the coming flurry of questions.

Lupin sat down, still looking at Harry as if he'd grown a second head. He did recover enough to accept a cup of tea from Severus. What in the name of all the Elements was going on here?

"First and foremost, he is my son Remus. Lily employed an old form of blood magic to fool both James and myself." Severus said gently. "The charm began to disintegrate on his last birthday, and we both received time-delay letters to explain her deception." He let the man digest the broad strokes. It neatly bypassed the intense emotions involved.

Remus looked over at Harry. "I am relieved that you are safe." He said first, wanting the boy to know that he wasn't angry with him. "I knew that James and Lily were having problems but I'd never have thought..." He trailed off, reminding himself that Lily's son was sitting in the room. He couldn't imagine Lily with Snape, it was just beyond his comprehension, but the evidence was sitting a few feet from him. He forcibly reminded himself that he really hadn't known Lily as well as he'd known James, only in as far as she'd been his friend's girlfriend, and later his wife.

"We were very discreet." Severus was not going to elaborate further on that topic. "No one else knows about this, and I've asked you here tonight to request that you respect our wish for silence on this matter."

"Surely the Headmaster knows, he told me Harry had been moved for his safety." He looked confused. Why would they be hiding this from the Order?

"He lied." Severus snorted. Was everyone fooled by the old man? "It's why you're here this year. He wanted you where he could watch you, in case Harry attempted to reach out. He believes Harry ran away this summer, distraught over Black's death. He's trying to conceal it from everyone." He explained.

Remus blinked and took a sip of his tea while he tried to process it all. He owed Albus a great deal for his kindness over the years, but the bigger question was what he owed to Harry. There was also the matter of what he owed to the man sitting across from him. Severus never failed to get his wolf's-bane potion to him; even though they both knew he'd never be able to pay him what it was worth. To his knowledge the man even supplied the ingredients himself. While Severus had been no innocent in their school days, often giving as good as he got, Remus had ever felt completely easy about all that had passed between them. No, his debts to these two wizards far outweighed whatever he might have owed Albus.

"I will keep your secret. You have my promise on that." Remus finally said, nodding. "Elements know, you both deserve the chance to have a family." He gave Harry a small, sad smile. "I will take pains to guard my thoughts as well Severus, though admittedly I am a bit rusty." He looked to Severus.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin." Harry said, letting go of the breath he'd been holding. He couldn't explain the tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Septimus." He winked a bit, having to get used to the name. "Though, I might suggest on this one occasion, not being overly successful with your Patronus Charm." He said.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore knows my Patronus is a Stag."

"Professor Dumbledore." He corrected. "Patronuses are funny things, Septimus. They often change over time to reflect the happy memories that form them." Remus gave him a smile. He had a feeling that now Harry would have some real memories to draw from, not just the idea of them. "Practice it privately before we do the practical lesson next week." He advised.

Severus smiled and let the tension leech from his shoulders. The first crisis had been averted. He had no doubt that they would face many more. "Remus, just to be on the safe side, I'd ask that you only refer to him as Septimus now. While I am confident of my silencing spells, I cannot be sure that the Headmaster has not devised some sort of listening charm tied to his name, similar to the Dark Lord's."

"Agreed." Remus nodded gravely. "He may ask why you wanted to see me. I will tell him it was merely to arrange some tutoring for Septimus to catch him up to his classmates in preparation for his OWLs." He smiled. "I hope you will allow me to see him, from time to time?" He asked hopefully.

"Gladly." While he did not particularly like the wolf, he knew his son had a fondness for him. "Just take extreme care with your conversations." He warned them both. They both nodded and after a little more conversation, Remus said his goodnights and left father and son alone.

"Come, you can use the passage way into the dorm." He said and opened the hidden door between his sitting room and the Slytherin dorm.

"Night dad." Harry said as he tried to stifle a yawn. He headed straight for his dorm and flopped into bed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry relaxed in his seat as Professor Lupin explained the Patronus Charm to his double class of Slytherins and Gryffindors. He took notes like everyone else and watched as the Professor demonstrated the wand movements. He was reminded just why Professor Lupin was his favorite Defense teacher.

"Now, many witches and wizards are never able to produce a fully corporeal Patronus. However, most can learn to create a basic shield of white mist to help deter a Dementor. While this is most definitely a NEWT level spell, you have all impressed me this year and I feel this class is up to the challenge. Today we will practice our wand movements and work on focusing on our happy memory. I want everyone to close their eyes and see it in your mind. Remember this memory needs to be both happy, and powerful." He lectured and walked through the room.

Harry let his eyes fall closed and found himself remembering this past Christmas Eve, sitting beside his father as they looked through pictures of his mother. The feeling of family filling him up, the only thing he'd ever really wanted. He smiled and opened his eyes, finding his Professor looking at him with a similar smile.

"Now that you all have your happy memory, use strong movements for your wand. Remember the purpose of this spell, it is meant to save you from one of the most feared dark creatures in our world." Remus coached them all. He was teaching this to his NEWT students as well. With Voldemort back in the world, his students needed to know how to defend themselves. He had no illusions that the coming battle would spare the children.

"Mr. Harper, if you would come to the front of the class? I believe we have just enough time today for you to try." Remus smiled encouragingly.

Terrence looked at Harry nervously and then squared his shoulders and walked to the front of the room.

"All right, wand out Mr. Harper. Find that memory, focus on it...let it fill you up from the soles of your feet to the very tips of your hair...now say the incantation." Remus said in a soft tone.

"Expecto Patronum!" Terrence said and a fine white mist came from the end of his wand, shimmering in the air for a few seconds and then dissipating. Terrence then staggered a bit, catching his breath.

"Excellent Mr. Harper, that was a wonderful first try. I again stress this is very advanced magic, well above the Ordinary Wizarding Level. Any Patronus, even a mist is very good work." He smiled. "Next class we will begin practical work on this charm. I am assigning an essay on Dementors, two feet due next Wednesday. I would like you to focus on historical facts, effects and methods of protection. Class dismissed." He said just as the bell chimed for lunch.

"That was brilliant, great job Terrence." Harry said as they gathered their books. He remembered his own disastrous first attempts.

"That was hard, I can't believe how drained I feel." Terrence said as they left the class. "He wasn't kidding when he said it was hard."

"Let's get you to the Great Hall. You probably need to eat something."

"I think you're right." Terrence said as they headed down the corridor.

Harry was busy paying attention to his friend, when suddenly he was shoved hard from behind and sent spinning into the wall. He grimaced as his shoulder impacted the unyielding stone and sent pain shooting down his arm. "Hey!" He shouted at the offender, turning to face none other than Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. Seeing his former best friend made him hesitate. What were they even doing in this corridor? The sixth year's had a study period right now.

"Should watch where you're going, Snape." Ron sneered.

"Shove off Weasley." Draco's voice cut through the air before Harry could respond.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Your little boyfriend can't fight his own battles?" Seamus baited Malfoy.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. I am however going to inform your Head of House that you were picking on a younger student. Now move on." Draco said in clipped tones, the venom almost dripping off his words. He wanted nothing more than to hex both boys to oblivion and back.

Seamus was about to say something else when Ron nudged him. The other boy looked around and realized there were no less than twelve Slytherins in the corridor around them, and not another soul to be seen. "Let's go Ron." He said and spun, stalking off.

Harry's jaw was clenched with anger. He'd never imagined such an ugly side to his best friend. His cheeks were a bit pink from Seamus' insinuation. How fucking DARE they! "I could have handled it." He said to Draco after a minute.

"I know, but Slytherins stick together Septimus. The Gryffindors need to know that when they take you on, they're facing all of us." Draco said. "Outside the dorms, we are a united front." He said.

"Thank you." Harry nodded, understanding it.

"No problem, let's get down to lunch." Draco said.

As a group, the fifth and sixth year Slytherins went down to the Great Hall. As if it had been orchestrated, Harry walked in the center with the others forming ranks around him. They walked past the Gryffindor table, making the message clear. Septimus was one of them now, and they would all protect him.

The display did not go unnoticed by Severus as he sat at the head table. His snakes did not advertise so blatantly unless threats had been made. The serpent's den had been roused, and if their warning was not heeded, they would strike back with all their force. The only question remained was if the lions were stupid enough to ignore the line that had been drawn in the sand. Sadly, Severus knew that they were. He glanced down the table and noticed that Minerva was blissfully ignorant to the display. It did not bode well. He would not interfere, not unless it went too far. If his snakes were willing to rally around his son, he would let them.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the latest installment of Web Of Lies.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was Saturday morning and Harry was enjoying his scrambled eggs when the owl post began to arrive. Over the years he'd learned to stop expecting anything to come to him, and just admired the aerial dance of the owls as they swooped around the hall. He blinked when two large owls flew right to him, a long package suspended between them. He stood and raised his hands to accept the parcel and grinned widely. It was his new broom. He'd almost forgotten about it.

He gratefully fed the two owls a piece of bacon each and opened his parcel under the envious gaze of his housemates. He looked up at his father and gave him a warm smile. Harry stroked his hand along the inky black handle and then smiled as he saw his name emblazoned on the handle in sparkling silver text, _Septimus Snape. _He let the other Slytherins look at it, Draco admiring the elegant sweep of the bristles.

"I say we all head down to the pitch so that Septimus can try out his new broom. The Ravenclaws don't have the pitch booked until eleven o'clock." Draco smiled, looking forward to seeing what Snape could do on a broom.

"I think that's a great idea." Harry grinned and after finishing his toast, he and the other Slytherin fifth and sixth years vacated the table. Soon they were bundled up in winter cloaks with warming charms as they streamed out onto the snowy pitch. It was a cold day, the wind crisp, but the boys were all too excited to care.

Harry was the first to the air, letting out a whoop of excitement as the broom surged under him. It was an amazing blend of his original Nimbus' agility but had almost as much power as his Firebolt. He heard the sound of someone coming up on him and looked back, seeing Draco racing up to catch him. The two boys did a speed lap of the pitch, darting in and out of the rings. The rest of the Slytherins joined them and they played an informal game of Quidditch, just playing with some practice quaffles and leaving the bludgers and snitch in the case.

Unseen by the boys, a lone girl was watching, hidden under the trees. Her hazel eyes tracked the boy in the lead, unable to help but compare him to her missing friend. There were differences of course, but it was the similarities that were occupying her mind. There were too many coincidences there for her to ignore. The timing of his arrival, the green eyes, and now proof that he was an exceptional flyer, it all pointed to Septimus Snape being Harry Potter in disguise. And she was going to find out why. Carefully she withdrew and headed back into the castle. She needed to do some research.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Severus despised the monthly staff meetings that all the professors were required to attend. It was a waste of his Saturday morning. They were usually pointless, with even the very best suggestions over-ruled with a well meaning smile from the Headmaster. It was also the first time since his return to the school that he'd been forced to spend any length of time in the man's presence. He kept his anger at the man locked deep in the darkest recesses of his mind, safe from casual detection. Any sourness in his expression was usually attributed to his horrible disposition rather than any specific cause.

"Does anyone have anything to start us off with?" The Headmaster enquired, bracing himself for the usual laundry list of petty issues that his various Professors invariably brought up at these meetings.

"Actually, Albus, I have something I want to discuss." Remus said, smiling at everyone. "Given the current political climate, I would like to reform the Dueling Club. It would only be open to fifth year students and above, and I would want another Professor to partner with me in administering the club. I've been trying to incorporate more practical lessons for those years, but I can only do so much during class time." He said.

Severus looked surprised and mentally pleased at the man's initiative. It would be the perfect way to continue Harry's training without drawing attention to it. "I'd be willing to assist, if simply to avoid utter and complete chaos." He said in his usual condescending tone.

The Headmaster looked surprised, but nodded. "Well, if there is no objection I will approve the formation of the Dueling Club. I am pleased to see the two of you on better terms." He said to the two men. "If all the Heads of House could post notices in their common rooms next week, we can get it under way. With that settled, shall we move on? Minerva, is there anything of note in your classes?" He asked her.

"Just the usual post-holiday laziness, with a few exceptions. Young Mr. Snape seems to be integrating well. He appears to have an excellent grasp of the subject, and I must admit it has been a welcome surprise. His fellow Slytherin year-mates seem to be following his example and paying more attention in class as well." She gave Severus a smile.

"Ah yes, our newest pupil. Has anyone noticed him struggling at all?" Albus asked his staff.

"I wouldn't say that he's struggling, but I have recommended a tutor for him in Runes. It's clear that he's a very dedicated student, but he hasn't benefited for a sound basis in the subject." Bathsheba Babbling smiled kindly. "He assures me that he is very committed to achieving an OWL in my class."

"Who did you recommend Bathsheba?" Severus asked.

"Miss Granger. She is my best student and she was kind enough to volunteer as soon as she heard we had a new student. She is such a thoughtful young witch..." Professor Babbling seemed about to descend into one of speeches, extolling the many merits of Hermione Granger, when she was cut off.

"I will make certain my son takes full advantage of that offer Bathsheba." He said. Severus was surprised that Vector hadn't said anything. Harry had no basis in Arithmancy, and it was not a class he expected Harry to excel in, but he did expect him to make an effort.

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear he's fitting in so well. No issues with his dorm mates, Severus?" He asked, concerned that Severus' hasty departure from Voldemort's service might open the boy to hostilities on that front.

"There are no issues, Headmaster. In fact, he and young Mr. Harper seem to have formed a fast friendship." Severus said with a smile, unable to help looking a bit smug. No, his son was not the needy outcast that he had once been, or that Albus seemed to have anticipated him being.

Albus just smiled benignly, and let the conversation drift to other topics. After a long hour of dry conversation, they finally took a break for tea. Severus settled down in his usual chair and blinked with surprise as Filius settled in beside him. He could count on one hand the number of times the other professors had sought him out willingly.

"Your son does you credit, Severus." The diminutive professor smiled and sipped his tea. "How are you getting on with the lad?" He asked kindly.

"Well enough, I think. I never saw myself as a parent, and find myself feeling grossly unprepared." Severus admitted with a sigh. "I cannot complain though, he has been a very easy child to deal with, once we moved past the initial awkwardness." He found it strange to be having this conversation with Filius.

"I'll keep an eye on him in my classes. This must be a very big adjustment for him, losing his mother in addition to starting formal studies. It would be reasonable to assume that he's feeling a little overwhelmed." Filius said to Severus. He was glad to see the younger wizard growing as a person, finally. He'd known him since he was eleven years old, and for the first time there was something in his life outside of books and cauldrons. It would be good for him.

"I'm certain that he is. Surprisingly, Mr. Malfoy has taken him under his wing. I believe they have been talking about some of those things. I admit I never imagined them as likely companions." He said and shook his head a little.

"Why ever not? I know Lucius was several years ahead of you in school, but he always seemed to make an effort to watch out for you. It's nice to see such friendships continue in a second generation." Filius tried very had to stay out of politics, he judged as he saw and not how the Daily Prophet dictated.

"Hopefully their friendship will yield better results for them both." Severus said very quietly, face closing off. He was worried for his friend, and prayed to the Elements that Albus found a way to free him from Azkaban before long. "You must excuse me, Filius. A group of my NEWT students have booked extra time in the lab today and I promised to supervise." He stood and set his tea down.

"Of course, Severus." He replied.

Severus turned and swept out of the staff room, robes billowing behind him. He wasn't sure when he'd started being approachable, but he was very sure he didn't like it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The Slytherins had finally conceded the pitch to Ravenclaw, and the boys all trudged back up to the castle, their cheeks red from the cold. They snuck into the kitchens and were bombarded by the House Elves, plying them with steaming cups of hot cocoa and chocolate biscuits. Once they were warm the boys headed back to the Common Room. Harry put his broom away in the little broom cupboard in their dorm and took off the heavy winter cloak. He grabbed his Runes book, some parchment, and his quill set and smiled at Terrence. "See you later; I need to get working on some of my make-up work for Runes." He said.

"Better you than me, mate. See you later." Terrence smiled and flopped on his bed, paging through a copy of Quidditch Monthly.

Harry snorted and headed out, finding a quiet table near the back of the library, consciously avoiding the table he'd used to sit at with Ron and Hermione. He started reading his text and taking notes. He jumped when a book bag was tossed onto the table and he was left staring at none other than Hermione Granger herself.

"Hello, Septimus Snape, isn't it?" She said and sat down. "Professor Babbling mentioned you'd need a tutor for Runes. It's a fascinating subject, wouldn't you agree? There's just so much you can do with them. I've kept all my study notes and essays back from third year on and I'm sure that you'll find them very helpful, as I always keep very detailed notes." She got started on one of her famous speeches, and then she noticed the boy sitting across from her watching with wide blinking eyes.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Septimus asked, politely but clearly baffled.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said with a smile. "What are you working on?" She looked at his paper and frowned a little. It was nothing like Harry's writing. This script was slanting and fluid, rather than blotchy and halting.

"Professor Babbling assigned me some catch up work, to give me the over-view I'll need to sit my OWLs." He said. "She wants me to write an essay on Runic Warding, but there is not a great deal of information in this text. Is there one you could suggest?" He asked her, tone very cultured.

"There is one book, 'Runes through the Ages' by Tedelia Twaddle. It has a lot of advanced runic wards and their application, but you'll need a pass for the Restricted Section to sign it out." She told him. "Until you do, I'd start with 'The History of Warding' by Daedalus Holtrum. It should be over on the third shelf there." She said and carefully slipped her wand out under the table.

He smiled. "Thanks." He got up and went to the shelf, seemingly oblivious to her moving her wand under the table at him. He was aware that no one else was this far back in the Library, just in case she did something stupid.

Hermione whispered first a simple 'finite', and when that didn't work she fired through seven different glamour dispelling charms, frowning harder with each successive try. It had to be a glamour...it was the only thing that made sense. She put her wand away in a hurry as he turned, having found the book out of place.

"Found it. Someone had it tucked behind another book." He said and sat down, mentally laughing at the look on her face. She looked well and truly stumped. He flipped through the pages, and started making notes, as if nothing had happened. He knew the more she was ignored, the more frustrated she would get.

"Well...I have to go. If you need anything else, I'm usually here on Saturday mornings." She said, almost tripping over her words.

"Thank you Hermione, it was nice to meet you. Maybe I could get those study notes from you at some point this week." He said with a smile and after she nodded he returned to his books. He felt a little bad about deceiving her, but it was also fun to get one over on his sometimes too brilliant friend. He managed to hold off actually laughing until she was gone. He went to Ms. Price and showed her his pass to the restricted section and was allowed to sign out the Runes book Hermione had mentioned. Professor Flitwick had given him the pass yesterday, so that he could work on his extra-credit essay.

He left the library and headed down the secret passage to the Dungeons and paused a moment. After a minute of consideration he decided to go to his father's quarters to study. He missed the quiet afternoons back at the Heath when they'd both been reading in the study together. He knocked and gave the password, entering.

Severus looked up from grading essays and smiled. "Is something wrong?" He asked, surprised to see him here so early. They had agreed to have dinner together on Saturday evenings but he'd never expect him to give up his afternoons as well.

"No, I was wondering if I could study here this afternoon?" He questioned.

"Of course, I did add the extra desk for you." Severus smiled. "What are you working on?" He asked and straightened, taking a break from second year drivel.

"Runes." He said and got himself set up at the empty desk.

"Ah yes, Professor Babbling mentioned she had suggested you ask Miss Granger for help." He chuckled.

"She sort of found me," he snorted, "and fired almost a dozen glamour dispelling charms at me when she thought I wasn't looking." He rolled his eyes.

"She is not one for subtlety." Severus said drily, though inwardly he was a little concerned. If the little busy-body was suspecting something all ready, how long before others did as well? "I imagine it frustrated her to no end when it didn't work."

"Oh it did." Harry said. "It just means we need to keep an eye on her. Hermione doesn't give up easily when she thinks she's right." He sighed.

"Well, no spell she could perform would reveal your identity. There are some potions she could employ, but for those she would need a sample of your blood. As long as you keep that out of her hands, there is little she can do." Severus resolved to keep a close watch on his stores this year. "I do have one question; in second year...did you three actually manage to brew a successful Polyjuice potion?" His tone was silky.

Harry smirked. "Yes, we did." He knew damn well it was an advanced level potion, and they had pulled it off.

"Five points to Slytherin." Severus grinned and returned to his work. He enjoyed the remainder of the afternoon in quiet companionship with his son. It was nearly dinner when Severus put his things away and looked at Harry. "Have you attempted your Patronus yet?" He asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I haven't really been able to find some time to myself. Draco and Terrence have been keeping a close eye on me ever since the run-in with Seamus and Ron."

"You may find yourself glad of the attention at some point. However, as regards your practicing there is no time like the present," Severus said and gestured for him to stand. "Your practical session is on Tuesday, and we need to know in advance if it's going to be a problem."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, standing and moving to a clear space in the room. It wasn't a destructive spell, so he didn't need to worry about it damaging anything. He found his new memory and let it fill him and then he spoke the words, standing tall. "Expecto Patronum!" His wand moved in sync to his words and he felt the Patronus form, erupting from his wand. A magnificent three-headed Runespoor slithered through the air elegantly. Harry smiled as it circled him, and upon realizing there was no threat it then disappeared.

Severus smiled softly. "Very well done." He touched his shoulder, relieved. A Runespoor was as far removed from a stag as day was from night. Even though he knew that Harry was capable of performing this spell, he still felt surprise at the evidence of his son's skill.

Harry smiled. "Now I'm hungry." He said and relaxed as his father laughed at him.

Together they settled down to enjoy their meal. Severus enjoyed the peace and quiet, realizing he would be looking forward to these weekly meals together. Miss Granger might prove to be a problem, but he had some ideas how to deal with her. He would just need to make sure she was too busy for any extracurricular activities.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I cannot tell you how hard it was to re-write this chapter after my laptop bit the bullet. No one's made the connection with the Runespoor yet, virtual House points for the person who gets it.

Warnings: References to Slash.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Severus was standing at the edge of the Dark Forest and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt appear, holding a cloaked figure. He moved over and moved to support the cloaked man. "I'll take him from here Kingsley." Severus said and nodded to the Auror.

"He's not said a word since he was released." The man said and transferred the figure over. As he did the hood slipped and a fall of matted, blonde hair fell out.

Severus nodded and concentrated, apparating them both to Prince's Hold. It had been his grandfather's estate, and was the other home he'd inherited after his mother's death. It was a genuine medieval castle and forbidding as hell. Severus couldn't stand to be there for long but the heavy wards on the Hold would keep his friend safe.

"I've got you Lucius." He whispered and together they made their way into the old castle. The small army of House Elves always kept it in good condition and he called for one. "Cozzy, I need the guest wing readied." He ordered the elf and kept walking with Lucius. "Bring a mug of rich hot chocolate to us as well." He said.

It was a torturously long walk but finally they arrived in the closest guest room. Severus sat him down and pulled the cloak off and had to work hard not to cry at the state of his friend. "Oh Lucius." He said softly.

"Severus?" Lucius whispered, almost afraid he wasn't real. He lifted his gaunt face with effort, merely a shadow of the man he had been.

"I'm here." Severus said and took his hand, squeezing it firmly. "I'm real, and you're never going back to that place again. I swear it." He said and pressed a vial into his hand. "Drink, it will help dispel the effects of the Dementors."

Lucius didn't hesitate and drank the vial back. He trusted Severus. As the potion flowed down his throat he felt warmth spreading through his whole body, banishing the aching chill. He leaned forward, resting his head on Severus' shoulder. "Thank you, thank you." He whispered and forgot pride for the moment, hugging his friend tightly. "Merlin, I thought I was going to die in there." He whispered.

Severus wrapped his arms around him and rocked him. "I'm sorry it took so long." He said. The stayed like that for a long time.

There was a little pop off to his right. Severus smiled as the house elf simply had the mugs of rich hot chocolate appear on the bedside table. He gently moved Lucius back and handed him a mug. "Drink, it'll help."

Lucius cracked a small smile. "Chocolate." He sipped it slowly, and used the quiet time to try and gather himself back together. "How did you get me out?"

"The Headmaster called in some favors. You've been given a full pardon." He said quietly. "Draco came to me for help."

"The Dark Lord, what did he do to my son?" He asked sharply, his grey eyes intense.

"He forced him to take the dark mark. We're going to protect him, but I promised to get you and Cissy to safety first." Severus explained. "He is safe right now, I swear it."

Lucius let some of the tension leech from his shoulders. "I…Severus, do I ask too much for you to help me…?" He broke off, embarrassed by his own weakness.

"Of course not." Severus said. "I'll help you get cleaned up Lucius; you've put me back together more than once. It's my turn now." He said remembering the times when his sharp tongue had landed him on the Dark Lord's bad side. Lucius had always been there after to pick him up and heal the injuries, and play nursemaid when he needed to.

Lucius nodded his agreement. "What's changed Severus? Why turn against him now?" He asked his friend. Severus never did anything with a host of reasons and several contingencies in place.

"Everything's changed, and now I have more than myself to worry about." He admitted. "I have a son Lucius." He said quietly. "I have to protect him, I promised his mother I would." Severus swallowed and felt tears in his eyes.

Lucius watched his friend and just knew. There had only ever been one girl Severus had loved. He wouldn't say it aloud, not yet. Severus would tell him in his own time. "Then I'll do what I can to help you protect your son, as you've tried to protect mine." He promised. "Now, if it's not too much to ask…I am positively filthy."

Severus chuckled. "Well we can't have that, can we?" He said and carefully helped Lucius stand, and steadied him as they walked to the bathroom. Cozzy had run a hot bath and set towels out too. He mentally thanked the little creature.

He peeled the prison rags off Lucius and managed to keep from wincing at the bruises and welts on the pale skin. It made him furious that anyone had dared lay a hand on his friend. He supported Lucius as he eased into the hot water and cast a support charm that would keep the injured man from slipping under the water. "Just soak a while, I'll find you some clean clothes and dispose of those rags."

Lucius nodded and closed his eyes, letting the hot water ease his aches and pains. He tipped his head back and felt the water soak into his hair, every inch of him except his face was surrounded in soothing heat.

Severus returned and smiled, seeing Lucius dozing in the water. He sat down and kept watch. He cast an additional charm on the water to keep it warm and just let the man soak in the heat. He'd told his son that he and Lucius had always shared a complicated friendship, and that had been partly true. They were best friends, closer than brothers, and had occasionally been lovers.

Not because either was particularly inclined that way, but because they'd craved physical comfort at times and they really didn't trust anyone else to see them at their most vulnerable. Severus knew they both simply saw it as an extension of their close friendship.

Lucius opened his eyes a while later and smiled. "Is this just a cruel dream?" He asked so softly that Severus' heart nearly broke.

"No, I'm really here." Severus said and moved to kneel by the bathtub. He stroked Lucius' face. "I'll stay tonight." He promised and did just that. He only returned to the school the next morning just before breakfast, having made sure Lucius was ok. Cozzy was under orders to alert him if Lucius had any problems.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry lingered after Potions and went up to see his father. "Is everything ok?" He asked quietly, seeing how tense his father was today. He'd been barking at everyone, even the Slytherins, all class.

Severus sighed. "It will be." He ran a hand over his face. "I'm simply tired." He admitted to his son. "Can you ask Mr. Malfoy to stop by my office after classes today?" He asked Harry to run the errand.

"I will." Harry said and smiled. "If there's anything I can do to help…"

"Just get to your next class, and concentrate on avoiding Miss Granger's attempts to reveal you." Severus said and shooed him off. He needed Harry to understand that not everything was his responsibility to fix. He deserved to be a school boy and enjoy himself, even if it was just for a short amount of time.

He had a free period and was supposed to meet the headmaster. He knocked on the Headmaster's door and swept inside to find the old wizard on the ground. "Albus!" He raced to him and found Albus was clutching his hand.

"Severus." He gasped through the pain.

Severus pushed back the man's sleeves and gaped at the black withered flesh there. There was a heavy antique ring on the ground, blackened and smoking slightly. He could feel the evil radiating off it. "Albus…what have you done?" He asked and raced to the floo and called for Poppy, told her to bring the emergency curse kit, and get to the Headmaster's office.

"I allowed my overconfidence to rule my judgment." Albus gasped. "Just do what you can Severus." He knew that ultimately this would kill him, the curse was spreading and his own attempts had only slowed it slightly.

Severus and Poppy managed to bind the curse to his arm but it had exhausted them both. Poppy left after leaving Albus with several more potions.

"Severus…I'm afraid that I must once more, ask too much of you." Albus said softly once they were alone. "Cancel your remaining classes for the day; I will need your full attention."

"Albus you need to rest." Severus said.

"No…I need to pass this information to you, while I still can." He said sadly. "We both know I don't have much time."

Severus nodded and had a house elf deliver a note to Minerva about his classes.

Albus swallowed nervously. "Tell me, my boy, have you ever heard of a horcrux?" His eyes were exceedingly sad.

The conversation that followed left Severus feeling more than a little sick to his stomach, and ever more grateful that he'd managed to hide his son from Albus. To even consider involving a child in the hunt for such objects was madness, pure and complete. Worse still, knowing that Albus meant for Harry to die left him almost glad the old wizard would die soon.

"I just wish I could see him once more, to tell him how sorry I am for everything." Albus said quietly.

Severus nodded and stood. "I will do everything in my power to destroy the horcruxes. I swear it." He said quietly.

"Much will depend on your success, my boy." He said quietly let the young man leave him. He regretted adding yet another burden to Severus' shoulders, but he knew the somber man would see it done, at any cost.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Severus had gone straight to his office and poured himself a rather large tumbler of scotch. His musings about what he'd learned were put on hold by a crisp knock at his office door. He spelled it open and sat down in his chair, nodding to Draco.

"Septimus said you wanted to see me Sir?" Draco said and sat down.

"Yes." He smiled. "Your father has been released from Azkaban, and granted a full pardon for all his crimes. It is being kept secret for the moment, until we can get your mother to safety as well." Severus informed him.

"How is he?" Draco asked.

"Recovering." Severus said. "Eight months in the tender care of the Dementors and guards at Azkaban have been hard on him. He should be fine, but it will be a little while before he's well enough for visitors." He cautioned the young man. "I've planned to get your mother away at the start of the spring break. The three of you can spend it together, in safety. Can you hold on for that long?" He asked the young man.

"I have to." Draco said and swallowed. "Can I write a letter for my father? If you'll deliver it to him?" He did ask.

"Certainly." Severus said and smiled. "I'm sure that he would like that very much." He said.

"I'm glad you came back Professor. I…I don't know how I would have managed without you." He admitted.

Severus smiled. "I'm grateful you never had to find out. Now, would you like to join Septimus and me for dinner on Saturday night?" He invited the young man, knowing that he had to be feeling lonely.

"I'd like that Sir, and afterwards I can help Septimus prep for his Arithmancy test on Monday." Draco grinned.

"How is he doing with it?" He asked, since Vector never said a word to him on the subject.

"Brilliantly well, considering he's never taken it. He really has a grasp for numbers." Draco smiled. "He's been an easy student really. Professor Vector has suggested he continue with NEWT classes if he manages to get and O or E on his OWL."

Severus smiled. "Excellent. You've seen the sign up lists for the Dueling Club?" He asked and when Draco nodded he grinned. "I want full participation for all eligible years from our house." He tasked Draco with making sure it was done. "I want our house well represented."

"Of course Professor, it'll be done after dinner." Draco nodded. "Was there anything else Sir?"

Severus smiled. "Just one more thing Draco." He grinned. "How would you feel about an independent study project? With Miss Granger?"

Draco looked suspicious but nodded careful. "To what end?"

"I need her occupied, as she's been looking into affairs that do not concern her. There are only four NEWT students that I feel up to handling an in depth independent study on top of their course load. Those students are you, Miss Granger, Miss Chang and Mr. Zabini. You are the only one I trust to keep an eye on her." Severus smiled.

"I'll keep tabs on her. What subject will the study be in?" Draco asked.

"Spell and Potion Crafting." Severus grinned. "You will each need to create one unique spell and one unique potion."

"Granger doesn't have the instinct for potion crafting, or spell crafting I'd wager." He frowned.

Severus just smiled. "She has the skill, any you possess the instincts…hence the need for a joint project. You also have a need to get over your prejudices; they will not serve you well in the coming days." He told his young student.

"Yes Sir." Draco frowned, not looking forward to working with the know-it-all mud-blood. At the end of the day however, he owed his Head of House a great debt. If he had to pay it by babysitting the school's resident busybody, so be it. Though, he did wonder what exactly Hermione could be sticking her nose into.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

TBC


End file.
